Of Wolves And Strawhats
by xXCandyAndChocolateXx
Summary: Add a crazy straw-hat boy, and awesome swordsman, a thiefing navigator and a wimpy wolf-girl, what do you get? The Mugiwara of course! And this is only the beginning... LuffyXoc UsoppXoc and a few side pairings DISCONTINUED!
1. The meeting!

**... I've tried to do a story where Lucinda (my o/c) goes to the OP universe and one where they go to her world. But they all failed... badly! So... to make it better I'm going to do one where Lucinda was born in the OP universe!!! Whoop! Ok this is going to go with the story line starting from the very first episode so Lucinda goes along with the adventure. (I don't care if you think she's Mary-sue really. Just keep it to yourself if you do think she is, or I ****will**** block you) **

One men were outside on the deck of the travelling ship as seagulls danced around the top.  
"Wow..." One said looking at the whirlpool close near them. The slightly chubbier one heard a noise, wood against wood. So he looked over the wooden rails to see a barrel, the other one, who was quite thin, followed suit.

__Inside__

People inside were dancing and chatting. One woman, with red hair and reddish brown eyes, stood near the window watching a strange island near the ship as she listened to what a man was saying.  
"Please don't be concerned. A whirlpool like that wont effect this ship." Then she heard a different voice.  
"Miss?" She turned around at the voice to see a young man with his hand slightly outstretched towards her, "may I have the honour of this dance?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded as she accepted.

___ Meanwhile outside on the deck___

The chubby one had a puller and was lassoing it around in the air then threw it trying to get the barrel beneath them. But it missed. The thinner man laughed at his friends pathetic throw, as the man who threw it looked gutted at his miss.  
"Aw, missed again!" he said disappointedly.  
"Batter out!" His thinner friend said still laughing.  
"What are you doing?" They heard their other friend saying to them from the crows nest. "You guys suck" he chuckled. Then, the man on the crows nest heard something and looked out near the island. The other two men were hurling the barrel over the side of the railing complaining how heavy it was.  
"It's really heavy..." One said.  
"It's a wine barrel..." the other replied. As they finally managed to get it over the side and planted it onto the floor.  
"Must have a lot" the thinner one complained. The fatter one chuckled.  
"Thats keep it!"

He said with a grin on his face. Whilst up at the crows nest the man had a petrified face on, as he looked out to the deserted island a few hundred meters away to see a pirate ship.  
The pirate had a black flag with the traditional jolly roger flag, but this one was a skull facing to the left, with a love heart in the middle of the skull with a slight curl underneath. Plus, the sails were plain white with a read heart stuck on the middle and the whole ship was red, pink and white.  
"Trouble to the starboard!" He shouted down the few people below him. "There's a pirate flag on the top of the mast, a pirate ship!" he continued, his hat practically falling off. "Enemy attack! Enemy attack!" He repeated. The two men below, with the wine barrel, dropped it and ran off the either tell people, or run or their lives as the ship fired three cannonballs from its cannons, nearly hitting the ship. Everyone inside the ship were screaming and shouting, and running around afraid of dying. The red head girl kept her eyes down, but didn't say anything as her dance partner screamed in fright.

"Captain! Pirates!" The thin man from who pulled up the barrel, shouted with his chubby friend beside him, both with terrified faces.  
"What?!" the captain shouted at them, as the ship started to shake and jerk everyone on it. "Everyone, please calm down! Please calm down!" He shouted to the people who were shouting, and some of the girls who were crying.  
The girl with the reddish brown eyes stood near the exit in a ready position to run as she let and watched people run past her.  
"Please follow my instructions calmly!" She heard the captain shout. After all the people had passed her she smirked, as the shipped shaked again.

____ On the pirate ship___

"Fire!" Said a man as he and another fired a cannon onto the travelling ship. But missed, like it did with all the others.  
"Coby!" A woman shouted, she was obviously the captain, or captainette as he was wearing a captains hat which was white with a weird red feather sticking out, she had black curly hair, freckles and grey eyes. A boy with bright pink hair and glasses looked up.  
"Y- Yes?" He said frightened to death.  
"Who's the most beautiful woman in this ocean?" The black haired woman asked him menacingly.  
"It's the captain of this ship of course, Alvida-sama." Coby said still scary rubbing the back of his head nervously. The woman, Alvida, had bright red lipstick on as well, as she laughed she rested her iron club with spikes on, on the wooden deck .  
"Well said!" Alvida smirked (she was also quite fat as well).  
"Thank you very much!" Coby said nervously.  
"Alvida-sama, it has been a while hasn't it?" A man with dark tanned skin and a orange shirt said from behind her.  
"Indeed! Now pull up alongside the ship!" She said to him smirking. and as the ship turned, shouts of agreement were heard, as it fired cannons again breaking the mast so the ship couldn't go anywhere. Due to all the shaking, the wine barrel started to roll down some steps to the deck below.

The girl with red hair was now running along a corridor as she lifted her long dress up. The barrel was still rolling, and it hit the kitchen door and rolled in. The girl ran to the door and checked both ways before another crash was heard and she ran towards the railing, but to her misfortune the pirate ship was pulling along said there and she ran back inside and closed the door as fast as she could. Compared to the ship the pirate ship was much smaller then it, properly about half its size. The pirates on deck stung a rope onto the railings as their captain shouted to them.  
"Men! Show the power of Alvida the female iron club pirate!" She shouted at them as they climbed across the gap onto the larger ship, some of them swinging from the ropes. But one person hesitated. Coby. He was as scared as hell as he trembled holding onto the rope as if it was a comfort toy.  
"Coby! What are you doing?" Alvida shouted at him.  
"I- I'm not used to this..." he stammered, then Alvida started walking towards him.  
"You dare talk back to me?" She said in a voice that would proberley scary a lion! Coby too was still scared, but this time, alot more scared.  
"Please, anything but the iron club!" Coby said gripping onto the rop tighter.  
"Then hurry up and get going!" Alvida said to him, then kicked him off the ship onto the larger one. When Coby landed his hands reached his butt and tryed to sooth the pain away. Then he got up and touched his face at the pain on where he had landed. And heard screaming so he looked up to see Alvida with her iron club raised high, and aiming for the prey... Coby. But, of course, missed and hit the wooden shed in front of them both, as Coby lay on the floor with his hands on top of his head not wanting to get hurt.

Inside all the people who were still in the ball room were getting terrorised by the pirates from Alvidas crew.  
"Were not going to kill you..." Said the same dark tanned man with his sword in front of him. "But were going to take everything of value!" he finished smirking at the terrified people in front of him. Alvida had by now carried herself into the room and started speaking.  
"Anyone that resists will be thrown into the ocean!" she said scarily to the scared people, walking to the middle of the pirate gang.

Meanwhile the girl who we all know has red hair and reddish brown eyes walked from the doorway frowning at the pirates that were terrifying the people in the room. Then she took off he dress, to reveal a blue top, black trousers a red ribbon around her waist and black shoes plus a black bandana on her head.

Coby had found his way to the kitchen had was scared of being found.  
"Hello?" He said looking into the room, only to see no one there.  
"There's no one here, right?" he asked himself, "thank goodness..." putting a hand on his heart in gratitude. Then he noticed all the barrels that had fallen over and eyed one.  
"That's a pretty big barrel." He said looking at the barrel at the front as he walked up to it.

The girl with the black bandana slid across the rope that connected the two ships onto the smaller, but more fierce looking ship. Once she was at the end of the rope she jumped off and ran to the left of the closest door and kept her back flat against the wood. Then when she went to open the door, a man with a green top with a sash around his middle and a Viking style hat came through the door and looked at her. She stood there slightly twitching.  
"Who are you? I've never seen you before" he said looked at her closely. Then the girl looked at him and grinned laughing nervously, then smiling at him as his face came closer to her. Then she kicked him hard into the 'privates' and ran inside, leaving him on the floor with his eyes watering.

Coby started to roll the biggest barrel towards the door, but three men come and blocked it.  
"Hey you coward! Are you hiding and doing nothing again?" said the one in the middle with a little meat on him.  
"Not at all! I was pushing this wine barrel..." Coby finished there with his hands infront of him waving them with a scared look on his face. The meaty man laughed.  
"We'll help lighten your load" he said.  
"We're thirsty" said the man said the taller man behind the meat man. All three of them smirked.  
"No way! If Alvida-sama finds out, you'll be killed!" Coby said his mouth dropping open.  
"It'll be fine, if you keep your mouth shut" The man in the front who was small said to Coby as he raised an eyebrow at Coby. "Right, Coby?" he said smirking. Coby just made some noises.  
"Yeah, that's true..." he finally said laughing nervously slightly.  
"It's pretty heavy..." the meaty man said lifting up the barrel so it was standing up.  
"Can't wait!" The tall man said to his mates.  
"Don't be so greedy. I'm going to smash it open right now." The fat man said cracking his knuckles and staring at the barrel, then he started to lift his fist into the air and started to bring his fist down, a boy from inside broke the barrel, lifting his arms into the air in a stretching pose and yawned loudly. He had a red button up vest top, and blue rolled up trousers, he also had a golden straw hat on and he had messy black hair. When he stretched though, he punched the meaty guy right in his face causing him to lose conscious and fall on the floor.  
"WHAT A GREAT NAAAP!!!" He shouted, then he heard the sound of the man falling on the floor and and looked at him.  
"What the-?" He said confused. Then he looked at the other two guys who were shivering and stammering.  
"Who are you guys?" The straw hat boy asked them.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" they shouted at him, their faces practically said it all.  
"He'll catch a cold if he sleeps here" the black haired boy said to them as he turned around and got himself out of the barrel.  
"It's you fault!" They both said at the same time looking at him. Then the smaller on got him sword out and put his blade in front of the boys face, the taller one took his sword out too.  
"You bastard!" shouted the small man to the boy, "stop screwing around! Don't you know we're pirates?!" he asked. But the boy didn't listen.  
"I'm really hungry, got any..." he started to ask Coby, who's face looked like he was going to start hyperventilating at any moment now, but he didn't finish his sentence, because the smaller man start shouting at him.  
"Listen to what I'm saying!" he shouted.  
"You brat!" the tall one said raising his blade high above his head. Cobys face was one of those 'OMG!' faces and the boy with the hat looked at them out of the corner of his eye.  
"DIE!" The men said together bringing their swords down on him at the same time. Then the boy turned around fully, and Coby covered his eyes squealing. The men let out a gasp as their swords broke in half and the sharp tip dug into the ceiling. Coby was on his knees, his hands still covering his eyes, and slowly he uncovered them then when he uncovered his eyes, he looked up at the boy infront of him, who was looking at the two men on the floor, they both looked like they wanted to cry. The boy lifted his head up.  
"What are you doing all of a sudden?" he asked them raising an eyebrow. Cobys couldn't believe it his mouth dropped open wide.  
"W-who are you?" one of the men said.  
"Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you!" Luffy said grinning at them. Then two men grabbed they're meaty friend and ran for it out the door and down the hall way. Luffy just stood there with his arms crossed.  
"What... What just happened?" Coby asked from his place on the floor.  
"What's with them?" Luffy asked Coby. Coby gasped.  
Hurry up and run! When they come back with their friends, you'll be killed!" Coby cried to Luffy. But Luffy just grinned at him.  
"Ever so, I'm hungry!" Luffy said.  
"How can you say that so calmly?!" Coby asked started to sniff the air "There's lots of pirates on the deck!" Then Luffy started to walk away, well tried, Coby grabbed onto his arm and wouldn't let go. "Don't go that way! Wait, you're going the wrong way!" Coby cried, trying to keep his grip on Luffy.

As Luffy opened the pantry door, you would have expected just food... well, in the middle of the floor with apple cores, banana skins, bones and old eaten food around her was a girl about the age of 14 and had light brown hair what was also pulled into a high ponytail, and grey-blue eyes with a freckled face, she was also slightly tanned, with a backpack on her back.  
She was wearing a blue skirt with a red trimming that reached about mid-thigh, and a blue off shoulders top that had straps and it didn't have sleeves but they were cut off and placed a few centimetres now her arm , plus she had silver boots that reached up to her knees,a normal girl right? Wrong! This girl had a cowboy hat on, she also had a brown wolf tail, the same color as her hair, that was wagging was she ate on another red apple, she felt someone watching her so she slowly looked up at the door, and as if immediately she jumped up and crammed herself in a corner.  
"Wow! A cat girl! And Food! Food! Food! Alright! Food! Banzai! Food! Wai! Wai! Which one should I pick?!" Luffy asked.  
"This 'cat' girl, isn't a cat girl! I'M A WOLF GIRL YOU MORON! A WOLF GIRL!" She shouted as she picked herself up and walked over to him and pointed to some apples, and sighed.  
"It's a common mistake... so here, I think there the best so far" she said her tail wagging as she grinned.  
"Waah! Thanks! This box? Oh, I'm right! It looks so good!" he said patting her head and started cramming his face in with apples. She stood there her eye twitching, then she punched him in the head.  
"NEVER TOUCH THE HAT!" She screamed at him, then turned around so her back was facing him.  
"I'm Coby, you're Luffy-san, right? and who are you?" he asked the girl. The wolf girl looked at him and grinned.  
"I'm Ookami D. Lucinda!" She winked at him and stuck her tongue out at him, and he nodded smiling at her.  
"That was amazing back there. How'd you do that?" Coby asked Luffy as he walked down the steps towards him.  
"These are good!" He said to Coby and Lucinda, who was now standing behind him. Coby sat on his knees and Lucinda leaned against the wooden box next to Luffy.  
"Is this a pirate ship?" Luffy asked Coby.  
"No... This ship isn't" Coby replied.  
"Wow! A pirate ship! I wonna go on one!" Lucinda said her eyes wide and her tail was wagging even more now.  
"This ship is being attacked by Alvida-sama right now..." Coby spoke to the wolfgirl and the boy.  
"Mmmm...? It doesn't really matter" Luffy said.  
"What you mean?" Lucinda asked Luffy looking at him. Luffy ignored her and continued asking questions.  
"Are there any boats on this ship?" he asked.  
"There should be..." Lucinda said.  
"But..." Coby stopped.  
"My ship got sucked into that whirlpool" Luffy told them. Lucinda just smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
"Eh! That whirlpool? You should be dead" Coby said to him.  
"That's nice, Coby, telling him that he should be dead!" Lucinda said to Coby, who looked down at the floor and mumbled a 'sorry'  
"Yeah! I was surprised by it too!" Luffy said turning around to face them with a stupid grin on his face.  
"Are you a pirate as well, Coby? I know your not one Lucinda, you don't look good enough to be one" Luffy said to the two.  
"Thanks... I guess...." Lucinda mumbled. Coby just kept his eyes down casted on the floor. Lucinda picked up another apple. And started to eat it.  
"That was... a fateful day, that day, I went aboard, intending to go fishing. But it turned out that that boat, was going to a pirate ship!" Coby said trembling. All three of them were now sitting on the floor, Coby on his knees, Luffy sitting like a dog, and Lucinda with her both her legs to the left and Luffy and Lucinda were looking at Coby as he looked at the floor.  
"For the past two years, I've been working like a slave so they wouldn't kill me..." Coby continued.  
"You're a freaking idiot!" Luffy said. Lucinda leaned over and hit him on top of his head.  
"You wouldn't say that if you were like him!" Lucinda shouted at him.  
"Well he is a idiot though! I mean he practically got himself caught!" Luffy replied, rubbing the back of his head, where Lucinda hit him.  
"How can you say that?" Coby asked.  
"You can run away!" Luffy told him.  
"He can't if she's got a big freakin' weapon that can kill people..." Lucinda whispered to herself, looking straight in front of her.  
"You know her, Lucinda?" Coby asked her.  
"Well, you could say that... I don't know, know her, but I've seen her once or twice" Lucinda said looking at him again.  
"You should know it's impossible to run away from her! Impossible, impossible!" Coby said shaking his head.  
"When I think about Alvida-sama finding out, my legs shake and I get really scared..." he was still shaking his head now, and Lucinda started to get annoying with it. She hated people shaking their heads.  
"Oh, you are a coward" Luffy said with a grin, at this Lucinda laughed slightly. "I don't like you" he said to Coby. Lucinda just looked at Luffy and anime sweat dropped, as Coby faced her and had anime-tears down his face.

"Get going! Move everything before the Marines get here!" Alvida shouted at her men as they moved all different valuable objects. "Anyone who slacks off will meet my iron club!" she bellowed to them.  
"Hurry up!" shouted one of them men to his fellow crewmen.  
"Look at all the treasure!" another one said.  
"Hey, if you daydream, you're going to get the iron club!" the last one told them. The red head girl wiped her forehead from the sweat she had got from carrying and stealing all the treasure she had collected.  
"That'd be bad!" The first one said.  
"There's no way I could stand a blow from that!" the second one said again.

The tall man and the shorter man from earlier screamed as they both tried to get up the hatch way at the same time.  
"Alvida-sama!" They shouted at the same time, as she turned around to face them, grunting. "There's a problem!"  
"What is it? You're so noisy" she just said to them.  
"The barrel was..." The shorter one started.  
"A monster!" The taller one finished. Alvida's face turned into a horrid, grumpy face.  
"Who's a monster?!" She shouted as she slung her iron club into the air and throwing it straight at them, but they ducked just in time, but unluckily for their slightly chubbier friend who just came up behind them, he was hit straight in the face with it. And he went so far back that he smashed right into the wooden barrier on the fence and landed into the ocean, but when the iron club hit in square in the face, it bounced back a little bit and hit the two men on top of their head.  
"That's not it... a weird person came out of a barrel..." the taller one said with tears in his eyes.  
"He might be a bounty hunter..." the other one said.  
"What?" Alvida asked them.

"You're right" Coby finally said, looking at the floor again. "Completely right, if I'm brave enough to drift the ocean in a barrel... there's something I want to do..." Coby said.  
"Why are you here anyway, Lucinda?" Luffy asked Lucinda.  
"Me? Well, back in my home village there's the Marines, and they're after me so I stayed in the pantry of this boat until I get to another island!" Lucinda said laughing.  
"Why are they after you though?" Coby asked her.  
"Because I ate a weird red fruit, I think... I really don't know..." Lucinda put a finger on the lip, to state she was think at that as she spoke.  
"Weird red fruit? Luffy and Coby said at the same time.  
"Never mind..." Lucinda sighed.  
"Anyway, Luffy-san, what were you doing drifting in the ocean in a barrel?" Coby asked.  
"I'm going to be Pirate King!" Luffy said doing his trademark grin. Lucinda just blinked at him as the information soaked in. Then...  
"Are you crazy?!" Lucinda shouted at him, Lucinda's tail hair stood on end and her hat fell off to reveal to fluffy light brown ears the same colour as her hair and tail, and the fur on them were sticking up as well. Coby was just as equally shocked as his bottom jaw hit the floor.  
"P-P-Pirate King?" Coby said shocked.  
"Yeah" Luffy said smiling.  
"Seriously?" Lucinda and Coby asked him.  
"Seriously" with that same look he said.  
"That means Luffy-san is a Pirate?" Coby said as sweat dripped down his face  
"Right"  
"Your crew?"  
"Don't have any, looking for one now" Coby just stood there next to Lucinda in a frozen position, as Lucinda looked at him with her mouth open wide like Coby, but unlike Coby, she was blinking. So Luffy, seeing as Lucinda was actually moving and Coby wasn't waved a hand in front of his face. Lucinda just blinked as her eye started to twitch.  
"A Pirate king is someone who has everything in this world!" Coby shouted at Luffy as Lucinda still stood there blinking and twitched.  
"Wealth, fame, and power all united into one person! Meaning you're going after 'One Piece'!" As Coby listed them off, Luffy nodded. Lucinda came from her twitching daze when she heard them.  
"Wow! That's cool!" she jumped up and looked at them both with wide eyes, pointing a finger at them both whilst looking at them one at a time for about a second each then repeated the head movement.  
"Ah!" Luffy said grinning.  
"'Ah' you say? All the pirates in the world are going after that treasure!" Coby yelled balling his fists in front of himself.  
"I am too!" Luffy said looking at Coby, Lucinda just plopped herself back down in her original seat and sighed and she listened to Coby complain.  
"Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible, absolutely impossible!" Coby repeated over and over again, shaking his head... again. "It would be impossible to stand on top in this great pirate era, It can't be done, impossible, impossible!" Coby ranted on.  
"Nothings impossible if you try, Coby!" Lucinda said in a sing-song voice, as Luffy hit him on top of the head with his knuckles.  
"Why did you hit me?" Coby mumbled in his own lap. His position one the floor one his knees and elbows as be put his hands on the back of his head, where Luffy had hit him.  
"Just because" Luffy replied.  
"Just because? it's mean to hit someone" Lucinda asked.  
"Well, you hit me!" Luffy whined.  
"It's fine, I'm used to it anyways..." Coby told them, as she laughed nervously.  
"It's not if it's possible or not," Luffy put his hand on the top of his hat, which caused Lucinda and Coby to look up at him, "I do it because I want to" He pull off his hat and looked at it in the palm of his hand and the other two looked at him. "I decided to become the Pirate King, I don't care if I die fighting for it." Still, they were looking at him with amazed faces. Luffy put his hat back on and started to walk off.  
"Now that I'm full, maybe I should get a boat, maybe they'll give me one if I ask... If they're good people" Luffy said as he was walking. Lucinda jumped up, grabbed her hat, tugged it back on, and followed Luffy, a lot like a lost puppy would do to a random passer-by, but Lucinda wasn't on all fours...  
"I've never thought of that, can I do that too? Not afraid to die" Coby said looking at the floor hunching his back as he sat. What he said caused Lucinda and Luffy to turn around.  
"What?" Luffy asked him.  
"Maybe I can join the Marines..." Lucinda's tail went static again at the mention of the Marines, and she looked at him her blue-grey eyes wide  
"Marines?" Luffy asked.  
"That's right! It is my dream to catch bad guys!" Coby shouted, standing up his hands curled up into fists by they sides of his shoulders.  
"I don't like being called a bad guy..." Lucinda quietly whimpered to herself.  
"It's been my dream ever since my childhood! Can I do it" Coby continued.  
"How would I know?!" Luffy laughed.  
"No, I will do it!" Coby shouted again in determination.  
"... It would be a miracle if he was able to do it..." Lucinda whispered quietly so they wouldn't hear her.  
"I'm going to get out of here and stop working as a slave for Alvida-sama! No I will catch Alvida!" Coby continued shouting. Just at that moment a huge crack came from the pantry ceiling and Coby cried out as but of rubble nearly hit him. Luffy stood in a ready position, and Lucinda just stood on the steps, squinting her eyes trying to see what crashed through the ceiling.  
"Making friends like that... Who are you going to catch? Eh, Coby?" Lucinda's eyes widened (again), she knew that voice... Coby stood there shaking like a leaf , as the dust cleared it revealed Alvida standing there with her iron club resting on her shoulder, and Lucinda heard a noise behind her. Five swords were planted in the wood, two on one side, three on the side of Luffys face. She saw Alvida look at him, then her.  
"You!" Alvida shouted at Lucinda pointing a finger in her direction. "It was you who stole that treasure off of me!" she accused Lucinda, the younger girl just grinned.  
"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't..." she said mysteriously. Alvida growled, then looked at Luffy again, a smirk formed on her face.  
"You're not the pirate hunter Zoro" she said. Coby now had his hands slightly away from his face to see.  
"Zoro?" Luffy questioned.  
"Coby!" Alvida bellowed '_is shouting the only thing she good at?_' Lucinda thought to herself.  
"Who's the most beautiful woman in this ocean?" Alvida asked Coby, who was still and his hand behind his head nervously.  
"That is of course..." Coby started his sentence.  
"Who's this fat lady?" Luffy asked looking at Lucinda and Coby and pointing at Alvida. Everyone's jaw hung open in shock, Lucinda being the first to recover started to giggle, and that giggle turned into laughing, she nearly fell over and had to sit down on the steps.  
"Fat? Now he's done it... The tall pirate said to his friend,  
"And she is for laughing..." his shaking friend replied. Alvida at this moment was so angry, about seven anger marks appeared on her freckled face as she glared at Luffy.  
"BRATS!!!" She screamed. Lucinda at that moment stopped laughing, and covered her ears at the noise. But, Alvida swung her weapon high in the air and brought it down where Luffy and Lucinda were, Luffy jumped and landed in front of Coby, as Lucinda flipped back, jumped and landed on the bit behind Coby.  
"Lets go" Luffy whispered to them, and grabbed Cobys arm and jumped up the hole Alvida made earlier, and Lucinda jumped up after grabbing onto Luffys foot because she couldn't be bothered to jump herself anymore (and she had terrible aim, so she would have properly ended up in the sea, instead on the deck..). Once Luffy was out side of the hole, Lucinda let go and landed on her knees, as she saw Luffy land of his feet dragging Coby with him. Luffy looked up at the two pirates in front of him and grinned.  
"You!" One of the shouted as he tried to attack Luffy, but he plainly headbutted him, but another one came from behind, his blade raised high but Luffy punched him straight in the head. Coby looked terrified, so Lucinda put a hand on his shoulder to try and reassure him and grinned at him as he looked at her.

Just at that moment, four men were aiming at Luffy, but he dodged it by jumping in the air and landing a few feet away from his original spot. Coby got his terrified look again and Lucinda started to cheer Luffy on, like she was a cheerleader or something. Luffy grinned as he put a hand on his arm to say he was strong, and Cobys eyes widened twice the size as a man tried to attack Luffy from behind again, but he dodged it and and grabbed the mans head with his hand.  
"It's not fair to attack from behind!" he shouted at him. And threw the man by his head at his comrades, causing all of them to tumble over on top of eachother. Then suddenly Luffy looked behind him to find their were more men... alot more men.  
"Waah! It's not fair to attack with more people!" he screamed as he started running. "Lucinda! HELP ME FIGHT OR SOMETHING!" All the men ran past Coby and Lucinda.  
"Hehehe, I would if I could fight but I can't... Sorry!" Lucinda she with a sweat drop. But Luffy grabbed hold of the pole and kept running, but his arm started to stretch like it was rubber. The men who were trying to kill him stopped and kept looking at his hand then at Luffy. But Luffy kept trying to run as its 'strech' worn off and he had to stop so he was running in the same place, then the pirate men screamed. Lucindas face was pure white, as if she had seen a ghost, and Coby looked like he was going faint. Luffy turned his head to look over his shoulder at everyone.  
"Just kidding!" he said grinning. All the men were running away at this point. "Gomu gomu no... Rocket!" he shouted as he lifted his feet up and he went flying at them, but Alvida poked her head up the hole and saw what was happening. Luffy then hit them all in at lighting speed causing them to be knocked out.  
"What?" Alvida shouted as she looked wide eyed at the scene in front of her. Lucinda winced, she hated that woman's voice so much. Cobys eyes were wide as well, Lucinda was having a very interesting day today, she was tired and she couldn't even be bothered to looked freaked out at the boy with stretchy arms. Coby grabbed Lucindas wrist and pulled her over to Luffy.  
"Luffy-san, what are you?" he asked scared.  
"Yeah... what are you, your creeping me out now" Lucinda mumbled tiredly, yawning.  
"Me? I'm a rubber man!" Luffy replied to them, and pulled the side of his mouth which stretched as proof. Lucinda just twitched, she left someone behind her, so she trudged over behind Luffy and fell of the floor on her back, whilst yawning again.  
"Rubber man... that..." Coby started, then he dropped down on his hands and knees and crawled towards Luffy, behind him, beside Lucinda, and faced the woman who was in front of him. Lucinda hadn't actually fell asleep she sleepily turned her face to the side to watch what was going on.  
"You ate the devil's fruit right?" Alvida growled out, Lucinda's sleepy looked turned to a interested look as she sat up. Luffy finally let go of the side of his mouth.  
"Yeah, I ate the rubber fruit" Luffy explained.  
"Is that so? I've heard rumours about it but I never thought it really existed, You also have some moves... Are you a bounty hunter?" Alvida asked.  
"I'm a pirate," Luffy plainly said.  
"Pirate? Just you?" she continued to asked.  
It's just me right now, but I'll find a crew eventually. Let's see... I think about 10 people sounds right" Luffy said thinking.  
"10 people? As if!" Lucinda quietly mumbled to herself  
"I see, so you are a pirate. That makes us enemies doesn't it" Alvida questioned.  
"Lu-Luffy-san, run" Coby told him.  
"Why?" came his reply.  
"You saw the power of the iron club didn't you?" Coby tried to convince him.  
"Pfft, she really just a fat lady with a weapon that she can't control very well" Lucinda muttered.  
"This person is the stron..." Coby didn't finish his sentence when he saw the look on Luffys face.  
"The number one what?" Alvida said. Lucinda eye once again twitched at the voice.  
"Num-Num-Num, Number one stinking ugly old hag!" Shouted Coby at Alvida. Everyones face, except for Lucinda, Luffy and Alvida, was hilarious. A shadow cast over Alvidas eyes as she had a horrid frown on her face... Luffy and Lucinda started to laugh, Lucinda because she always laughed when someone called someone else ugly, and Luffy because he thought it was funny.  
"What did you say?" Alvida said in a terrible croaking voice, with anger marks on her face.  
"I will join the Marines! Join and fight pirates like you!" Coby continued shouting, but Lucinda stopped laughing now, as she looked at Coby, they both have a dream and she didn't... Damn.  
"Do you even know what your saying?" Alvida growled  
"I know!" Coby shouted, "I'll- I'll do what I want! Join the Marines and... Join the Marines and... Capture you!" he continued screaming at her.  
"Little brat!" Alvida bellowed and started to hurl her club high in the air, Cobys eyes practically popped out of his eye sockets as he screamed.  
"Well said!" Luffy said to Coby whilst showing a hand to him, and Lucinda stood up, put a hand on his shaking shoulder.  
"You're not that much of a coward anymore are you, Coby?" Lucinda said grinning at him. Coby stared wide-eyed at her, then at Luffy and Alvida. Only to see Alvida smash her club down on top of Luffys head, Cobys eyes were once again popping out of his eye sockets behind his glasses as tears started to form. Lucinda stared at the scene in front of her wide-eyed. Lucinda could have swore she saw Luffys grin grow even bigger.  
"Doesn't hurt" Luffy teased. Lucinda couldn't believe it! _So the rubber stops him from getting hurt with stuff like clubs? Interesting..._ She thought.  
"What?!" Alvida shouted.  
"Because I'm rubber" Luffy continued from his speaking. _Heh! I'm right! I'm so smart!_ Lucinda smirked as Luffy punched the iron club, but his hand carried on upwards then behind, past Lucinda and Coby.  
"Gomu gomu No Pistol!!!" He shouted aiming the massive punch straight at her. And it hit her right in the gut, causing her to go back, past both the ships and she started sailing in the air, and when she landed she hit like a huge cannonball. When Luffys arm got back to him he grinned, Lucinda smirked at the good work, and everyone else's faces were priceless jaw drops.  
"Hey!" Luffy shouted over to the remaining pirates on the other ship.  
"Yes!" They all jumped up at him suddenly talking to them.  
"Give Coby a boat, he's going to join the Marines. Let him go" He told them.  
"Yes, yes!" They replied scared witless.  
"Luffy-san!" Coby said amazed. In the background Lucinda glared at them in front of her _Looks like I'll have to stay here or something... DAMMIT! Hell nawz I'm not, this place is a dump. _ Lucinda thought to herself.  
"HEY HEY! CAN I COME WITH YOU?? PLEEEEEASE!" Lucinda begged them. Luffy turned around and grinned at her.  
"You were going to come with us, so I gue-" He could continue because Lucinda had glomped him.  
"Thank you! Thank you! I couldn't stay in this dump any longer!" she cried. Then got off Luffy. "I'm hungry now..." She told herself. Then three cannonballs landed near the ship, shaking it.  
"That's the... Marines!" Coby told them. Lucinda twitched and hid behind the two boys.  
"Isn't that great! Why don't you go?" Luffy asked him, with Lucinda still hiding behind him and Coby, well mainly behind Luffy seeing as he was taller than her.  
"I'm a pirate, time to run!" He shouted to Coby as he jumped down the side of the ship into the boat below. But that caused Lucinda to go flying down with him.  
"How can I... They'd arrest me before I could join!" Coby shouted to them.  
As the boat landed in the sea, Lucinda's sensitive ears caught a slight scream as she looked over the side she saw a woman with orange hair and dark eyes, fastening a bit sack up, and she looked at them, whilst Luffy and her looked at her. Coby was in the back looking like he was going to hurl over the side.

"We got away somehow..." Coby said with his hand on his brow looking out for any land or boats, as the ship sailed in open water. Luffy, who was sitting near the front of the boat one leg propped up with his arm resting against it, laughed.  
"That was fun!" He told him.  
"Fun my ass!" Lucinda shouted at him from her place on the floor, she was on her back, arms behind her head, trying to make things out of the clouds. Luffy just laughed again.  
"Um... Luffy-san. If One Piece is your goal, that means you are heading toward the Grand Line right? It's also called the graveyard of pirates." Coby told him.  
"Yeah, that's why I need a strong crew" Luffy replied.  
"Ohhh... Graveyard of pirates! Spooky!" Lucinda said sarcastically from the floor. But the two boys of cause ignored her.  
"That pirate hunter, that kind of a guy is he?" Luffy asked.  
"You mean Zoro?" Coby replied. "I heard he was captured by the Marines" Coby continued. Lucinda twitched as both names were said.  
"What? He's weak then?" Luffy questioned.  
"Not at all! He's a terrifying beast!" Coby shouted.  
"Coby, keep it down on the noise please" Lucinda asked him closing her eyes, obviously trying to get some sleep.  
"Sorry, Lucinda. Why are you asking me this?" Coby asked the last bit to Luffy.  
"If he was a good guy, I thought I'd make him part of my crew! Oi! Lucinda would you be one of my crew?" He asked her. She mumbled something like 'Maybe later... I'm sleeping at the moment...' and Cobys eyes went wide (again).  
"You're going to do something reckless again..."  
"He might be a good guy!"  
"He's been caught because he's a bad guy! It's impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible... Absolutely impos-"  
**Bump!  
**"Why did you both hit me?" Coby moaned.  
"Lucinda, why'd you hit me?" Luffy groaned. Luffy had hit Coby for being annoying, and Lucinda had hit the both for being noisy.  
"Just because!" Lucinda and Luffy said.  
"Oh! Look! Something shiny!" Lucinda cried picking up the shiny object on the floor of the boat. It was a plain gold necklace with a bell on it.  
"Cute!" she cried and put it on as it tinkled.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________******

... DONE YAY!! xD YESSSS After three days of torture! I DID IT! Aftee having done 11 pages in Microsoft Office Word, I DID IT! I'll try to get the next chapter up in about a weeks time? I dunno really x) I got a poll on my profile! It's a '**Who do you think Lucinda should be paired with?**' with one! Well, I actually already got the pairing, but I wonna know what you want! If I can't add the pairing in the story as a moment, then I'll do a one-shot for the pairing! Sound fair? Well then! Please review nice things as this is technically my first OP story… xP have fun! **  
**


	2. And we're off!

**Second one! =P By the way people the first one was just one episode so I could introduce people and stuff. This one may be about two to three episodes long ok? =D Please review! PLEASE! =) THANK YOU REDVSBLUE FOR REVIEWING! –GLOMPS- =O HERE! –HANDS COOKIE FOR REVIEWING- YOU GET A COOKIE IF YOU REVIEW =3 ****  
I ****DO NOT ****OWN ONE PIECE! I ONLY OWN LUCINDA, AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECONIZE IN ONE PIECE!**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_But why are you going Aniki?" A small five year old girl with large, adorable, blue-grey eyes and curly light green hair, that was tied up in two pigtails. Her cute eyes were filled to the brim in tears. Her big brother was going to leave the village, and her, so he could become better.  
"Don't worry, Lulu-chan. I'll be back in a few years and then we can go to another village, so stay here until I get back" Her brother told her, putting a hand on her head.  
"B-But what if y-you don't come b-back?" The young girl cried, covering her eyes with her hands as the tears spilled out.  
"Like I said! Don't worry, I will and I promise, If I don't then-"_

"Such nice weather!"  
Lucinda groaned as she opened her eyes from her nap. Her head was resting in her left arm, which were resting on the side of the boat, her right arm was dangling in the water. She lifted her head and looked around. Luffy was sitting crossed legged at the front of the boat; Coby was on opposite side to her, sitting with his legs to his chest, and his arms wrapped around them.  
"We'll reach an island with a Marine base if we stay on this course" Coby said to Luffy, none of them noticing that Lucinda had woken up.  
"Ehh... Coby you're amazing, are we really going to reach our destination?"Luffy asked.  
"Of course" Was his reply.  
"What destination?" Lucinda asked as she leaned against the side of the boat, her bell tinkling. Making both the boys jump.  
"We're going to a Marine base!" Luffy said grinning at her.  
"A Marine base?" Lucinda asked, raising an eyebrow. Then she lifted her hands up to her head, and kept patting it to see if her hat was still on. It wasn't. She started getting really worried and started crawling around on the floor trying to find it.  
"What you looking for Lucinda?" Luffy asked looking at her.  
"My hat! My hat! Where is it?!" Lucinda said panicking.  
"You mean this?" Luffy asked lifting up a cowboy hat from his lap and showing it to Lucinda. Her eyes brightened and held her hands out.  
"Where did you find it?" Lucinda asked, taking it from his hands and holding it close.  
"When you were sleeping it flew off and I caught it, because I knew you liked it so much. I was going to put it back on your head, but Coby said I might wake you up" Luffy explained.  
"Thank you Luffy!" Lucinda shouted and tugged her hat on and lay down at the bottom of the boat, took of her backpack and started looking at the clouds.  
"You're not going to sleep again are you?" Luffy asked her.  
"'Course not! I'm cloud watching!" She said. And Luffy and Coby went back to their original chat.  
"It's the most basic skill for people who sail" Coby told Luffy. Who laughed. Coby started playing with his glasses as he said: "This isn't the time to be laughing, Luffy-san" He said looking at Luffy out of the corner of his eye. "He's held there, the most famous pirate hunter... Roronoa Zoro!" He said dramatically, Lucinda bolted up straight and looked at the boys.  
"So it is him... oh my god..." she breathed out. The boys of course didn't hear her.  
"He's like a beast hungering for blood. He lives only for the bounty! He slits everyone's throats. He is a demon in a human body" He continued, Lucinda in the background was glaring at him.

When the three were out of the boat, on the island, the first on to speak was... well, you guessed it...  
"We're here! The town where the Marines are!" Luffy said with a fist still in the air.  
They started to walk through the crowded street as they passes the stalls, Lucinda looked like she was going to faint.  
"There's so much shiny stuff!" Lucinda said hyperventilating at all the shiny jewellery in the shops.  
"Lucinda, heel!" Luffy said pointing beside him. Lucinda in reply just glared at him, and walked to the back of the group.  
"Hey Luffy-san, it's not a very good idea to make him part of your crew" Coby said in the middle, worrying.  
"You worry too much you worry wart!" Lucinda complained, poking the back of Cobys head with her finger.  
"I haven't decided if he's a good person yet..." Luffy replied to Coby.  
"What you mean?!" Lucinda said having a fit at Luffy.  
"He's been arrested because he's a bad guy!" Coby said to Luffy, he was obviously getting annoyed.  
"Nu-uh!" Lucinda said throwing her hands out to the side and started to strangle the air behind him. Of course, Luffy wasn't listening. He just took a pear from the stall next to them and ate one.  
"Mmm, good!" He said, then swallowed. And flicked a coin the shop owner.  
"I wonder if that Zoro is inside the base..." Luffy wondered. All the people around the three suddenly jumped back, well away from them.  
"It seems that Zoro's name is a taboo here..." Coby said covering his mouth so only Lucinda and Luffy could hear. Lucinda couldn't help but sweat drop.

"Anyway, let's head to the base. You want to join the Marines right, Coby?" Luffy asked Coby as they walked down another street_. _Luffy and Lucinda were walking at the front with Coby slightly behind them, frankly looking quite scared.  
"Yes... But I'm not ready yet" Coby replied looking at the back of Luffys head. "I heard that a Captain Morgan is in charge of that base" Coby said with a squiggly smile. Everyone once again, ran as far as possible from them. And Lucinda, being the idiot she is, ran with them.  
"Lucinda, why did you join them?" Coby asked with a sweat drop.  
"Well, it looked fun and I wanted to try it!" Lucinda grinned, walking back to them. Luffy laughed.  
"This is a very interesting town!" he laughed and continued walking.  
"That's strange, I can understand Zoro, but why would they be scared of a captain? This really worries me..." Coby said as he walked to Luffys side.  
"He's properly some crazy-ass captain, that like to torture and kill people!" Lucinda said to him as she walked on Luffys other side.  
"Right...?" Coby mumbled.  
"Maybe they just like to do that" Luffy said with his hands in his pockets.  
"They're dumb-asses if they do like doing it, it's not that much fun!" Lucinda said pouting, and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"I don't think so!" Coby lightly shouted at them.

Before they knew it, they were in front of a gate... A gate that was green with 'Marine' in capital letters.  
"Ok, so it's the Marines gate... I'm outta here! See ya!" Lucinda said waving, turning around and started walking away. Well, she didn't get very far before Luffy grabbed the back of her shirt.  
"What the fuck? Let go!" She shouted.  
"No, you're staying with us!" Luffy said pulling her next to him. She just glared at the ground.  
"Alright this is it!" Luffy said looking up at the gate. Coby had tears in his eyes, from happiness? Or he was just scared? Who cares? Lucinda whimpered. To her the gate was so... big. She was only 5 foot 1 inch.  
"I'm finally here!" He cried. Nope they were happiness tears. "This is where we part Luffy-san, Lucinda" he cried even more, "even though it's only been a short..." he stopped only to see Luffy trying to get over the wall, and Lucinda with a hand on her brow ,to block the sun from her eyes, and looking up asking Luffy what he saw.  
"Ah! Luffy-san what are you doing?" Coby spazzed out.  
"Where is that demon?" Luffy asked, he was doing the same motion as Lucinda, who was now leaning against the wall, breathing heavily.  
"He wouldn't be in a place like this, he's properly in an isolated cell deep inside" Coby said a sweat drop on the back of his head.  
"There he is!" Luffy exclaimed. Lucinda's eyes widened.  
"Lucinda what's wrong?" Coby asked as Luffy jumped down from the wall and ran to their left.  
"I-it's nothing! R- Really!" She stammered and laughed nervously.

"See, that guy!" Luffy said to Lucinda and Coby as they appeared by his side, on top of the wall. Lucinda was obviously trying to keep a straight face, whilst Coby had a worried one.  
"He can't be here..." Coby stated. Then faced where Lucinda and Luffy were looking and his eyes widened. In front of them was a man what was tied to a cross post, he had dark green almost black trousers, a white shirt, green waistband, and a black bandana that shined a greeney colour.  
"If we untie that rope, he can escape, right?" He asked Coby grinning, seeing as Lucinda was going into some sort of trance.  
"Don't say stupid things like that! What do you think'll happen if we let him go?" Coby shouted at him.  
"I'm sure he'll kill you, Luffy-san! He might kill Lucinda as well!" Coby continued.  
"No problem, I'm strong! And I'll protect Lucinda seeing as she's not strong!" This earned Luffy and hit on the head from Lucinda, who had come out of her trance and was listening to the conversation.  
"Baka! I hate you!" Lucinda shouted at him. Cobys expression was priceless.  
"Hey, you guys, you're bothering me... Get lost" Zoro said as he stared at them. _WAAAH! HE DOESN'T RESONISE ME! WHAT THE HELL?! _Lucinda thought. Coby, was once again having a spaz attack, waving is arms out by his sides and sweating.  
"Luffy-san, if you recruit a guy like him, it won't matter how many lives you have" Coby continued to spaz at Luffy. Lucinda and Luffy saw a ladder go up the wall, and Lucinda raised an eyebrow. Coby turned his head. They saw a small girl about 6 with black eyes, and brown hair in to pigtails, on the top of the ladder, she faced them and put a finger to her lips as a 'Shh' sign. Then kept look left to right, then surprisingly threw a rope down and climbed down it, a little bundle of material closely kept to her chest so she wouldn't drop it. And ran across the dirt to Zoro.  
"That's dangerous! You two, please stop her! She'll be killed!" Coby shouted at them. But Lucinda and Luffy listened to the conversation they were having.  
"What?" Zoro asked boredly and the little girl stopped in front of him.  
"Aren't you hungry? I made you some origini!" she smiled at him. Zoro knew that look it was so similar to his little sisters.  
"You're going to be killed, shorty. Go away" he said looking at her as she unwrapped the little bundle, and presented him with two large circular origini.  
"Here! This is my first time... But I made it with all my heart!" She smiled again at him, his eyes widened, again a lot like his sister.  
"I'm not hungry! You're annoying! Hurry up and go home!" he shouted slightly at her.  
"But..." she tried to say, but was cut off by Zoro.  
"I don't want any. Don't make me hurt you!" he continued to shout at her.  
"You shouldn't be bullying kids" A voice said, as the gates to their left side opened.  
"Looks like you're still energetic, Roronoa Zoro" A man with blonde hair and a very big double chin said.

"And another weird guy appears" Luffy plainly said.  
"Thank goodness. They're Marines so I'm sure that girl will be fine now" Coby said relived.  
"Really? He doesn't look like the 'nice' kind that could save a girl..." Lucinda said as she looked at the man coming through the gates.  
"Hey, that origini looks pretty good" the blonde man said, then grabbed one and took a bite.  
"No!" the little girl shouted obviously not wanting him to eat it.  
"Nasty!" the man shouted as his eyes bulged out of his eye sockets, "It's full of sugar! Origini needs salt! Salt!" he continued to shout at her.  
"But I thought it would taste better sweet" She said sadly.  
"Take that!" he shouted whacking the other piece and the one he had on the floor, and kept stepping on it with the heel of his shoe.  
"Stop! Stop!" the brunette cried as she when to her knees trying to stop him.

"What a horrible thing..." Coby said sadly as he looked at the scene before him.  
"Told you! I know when a man is bad or not" Lucinda grumbled.

The little girl was looking at her now squished origini, tears in her eyes.  
"I tried to make it with all my heart" She cried sadly.  
"You haven't read this poster yet?" The horrible man said whilst pulling out a poster. " 'Anyone who helps this criminal will be executed, Marine Captain Morgan' " He read out. "Brat you know who my father is right?" he asked her.

"Father?" Luffy asked.  
"Then he is Captain Morgan's son?" Coby replied.  
"If he is his son, then looks like they came from the ugly duck family..." Lucinda said tilling her head to the side whilst scowling.

"Hey, toss this brat out" the blonde man said putting his thumb over his shoulder. The Marine behind him made a face. Oh course he didn't want to.  
"I'm telling you to toss her outside! Are you disobeying my orders? I'll tell my father!" he shouted at the Marine pulling his collar.  
"Yes! Right away!" the Marine said scared. As he started to walk towards the girl she kept her hands to her chest tightly.  
"No..." she whimpered and he bent down and grabbed her.  
"Little girl, I'm sorry for having to hurt you" he whispers, then threw her over the wall. Coursing Luffy and Lucinda to look over their shoulders at her. Whilst Coby didn't look. Luffy used his Gomu Gomu powers to catch her before she hit the ground. But when they did hit the ground it was mainly Luffy who got the dirt, Lucinda jumped off the wall and ran to them.  
"Thank you" The little girl thanked him.  
"Kya! Are you alright?!" Lucinda worried.  
"I'm fine!" Luffy said grinning, and Lucinda glared.  
"No you! Her!" she shouted at him pointing at the girl.  
"Are you ok, Luffy-san? " Coby shouted as he ran over.  
"I just asked them that Coby, you copy cat!" Lucinda whined. Coby then bent down in front of the girl.  
"Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked her. "What a horrible guy... Does it hurt anywhere?" He repeated. Luffy put his hat back on that fell off when he saved her girl and looked at Lucinda who looked back at him.  
"How could he do such a horrible thing? Luffy-san! Lucinda!" He stood up and kept looking for them. "Not here!" He said.

"So you're a bad guy?" Luffy asked, he was in front of Zoro now, Lucinda hiding behind him so he couldn't see her.  
"You're still here?" Zoro said lazily.  
"Being publicly humiliated... Are you really strong?" Luffy asked.  
"Mind your own business!" Zoro shouted at him. Luffy started to walk forward, leaving Lucinda there. But she had her back turned because she was watching the wall.  
"I would have escaped him 3 days!" Luffy boasted when he was a few meters away.  
"I'm different from you, I will survive to show them" Zoro simply replied.  
"To show them?" Lucinda said as she turned around and looked at him.  
"Defiantly" Zoro replied as he looked hard at Lucinda.  
"Heh, what a stubborn guy" Luffy said, and turned around and was going to walk off.  
"Wait a sec" Zoro said, "Can you get that?" He asked as he eyed the origini on the floor.  
"Are you really going to eat this?" Luffy asked raising an eyebrow. "It's more of a dirt ball now"  
"Shut up and give it to me!" Zoro shouted loudly to him.  
"Where did those Marines go anyway?" Lucinda asked herself looking around, as Luffy gave the dirty origini to Zoro who chomped on it loudly.  
"Told ya so" Luffy said as Zoro coughed after swallowing the food.  
"It was delicious, thanks for the food" Zoro replied looking down. Luffy smiled at him, and Lucinda looked at him again.

"Really?" a excited voice said.  
"Yeah, he ate everything!" Luffy replied the too little girl as she grinned at him.  
"I have to admit it was kinda freaky though..." Lucinda mumbled to herself. The girl was stand next to Coby, who was sitting on stone steps facing Luffy who was also sitting on some more steps, who was next to Lucinda who was standing up, and she was facing the girl.  
"I'm so happy!" she said as she intertwined her fingers together and pulled them close to her heart.  
"Is Zoro really an evil guy like they said?" Coby asked.  
"No!" Lucinda and the girl said. Coby and Luffy looked at Lucinda who turned her head the other way, letting the girl speak.  
"Well, he is in jail because of us" she said sadly.  
"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Luffy asked.  
"Everything is Helmeppo's fault, Captain Morgan's son" She said, then told a story about what happened. About Helmeppo and his pet coming into her home shop, his pet attacking her, Zoro saving her and Zoro and Helmeppo were arguing. Then how Zoro fought Helmeppo a bit (Helmeppo losing) and him explaining who he was and making a deal between them both.  
"It's been 3 weeks, that Helmeppo punches and kicks Zoro while he's tied there!" she cried. "I...I..."  
"So that's what happened..." Coby said. Then they heard a bang from inside the shop.

As the four walked in they heard the slight conversation that was going on.  
I'm hungry! We're all going to eat for free. –insert laugh– Hey, hurry up and bring some alcohol! What's taking so long? Hurry up!" He shouted at the woman behind the counter. Then he laughed again. "Oh, that's right, since I'm tired of waiting I've decided to execute Zoro tomorrow. Look forward to it everyone" Lucinda's eyes widened as he laughed again.  
Before anyone knew it, Luffy had ran up to Helmeppo and had punched him, causing him to go straight into the wall.  
"Wh-Who the hell are you?" He asked covering his bruised cheek.  
"Luffy-san, stop it!" Coby shouted as he got Luffys arms in a lock.  
"He's trash!" Luffy shouted.  
"We know that just don't do it inside!" Lucinda shouted at him.  
"You... You hit me! I'm Captain Morgan's son!" Helmeppo shouted at them.  
"So what?!" Luffy shouted back. Seeing as Coby was having a bit of trouble holding Luffy back, Lucinda ran over and helped him.  
"I'll tell my father and have you executed!" Helmeppo continued to shout.  
"Why don't you do something yourself?!" Luffy shouted back. Lucinda winced slightly as it sent pain into her sensitive ears.  
"Luffy-san, calm down. You shouldn't make the Marines your enemy" Coby shouted. _Grr! Why are people always shouting these days? _Lucinda thought to herself.  
"I've decided, you two" Luffy said as he calm down a bit.  
"I will have Zoro join me!" He vowed.

"Luffy!" Lucinda shouted as she climbed over the Marines wall, and ran to Zoro and him.  
"What?" Zoro said to Luffy, who looked at Lucinda confused.  
"What you doing now?" Lucinda panted.  
"Getting Zoro his sword back!" Luffy grinned, causing Lucinda the raise and eyebrow.  
"You're kidding right?" Lucinda asked.  
"Nope!" Luffy replied.  
"Oh man..." Lucinda huffed.  
"So when I return your sword, you will become my comrade!" Luffy continued his talk to Zoro.  
"You really are dense!" He shouted at Luffy. Lucinda winced again at the loud noise.  
"Owww..." she said taking her hat off and massaging her fluffy ears, and then putting her hat back on and looked at Zoro straight in the eye.  
"Do you remember me?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Zoro's eye twitched as he glared at her.  
"Yes, you the girl who keeps annoying me today! Get lost!" He shouted at him. Lucinda fell to her knees and started to cry.  
"B-But Onii-chan! You said you would never forget me!" She cried.  
"L-Lucinda?" Zoro said amazed. Lucinda looked up and wiped away the tears,  
"Yu-uh!" Lucinda said happily as she smiled at him.  
"What happened to you hair?" Zoro asked looking at her light brown hair  
"urm... Well, when you left the people at school picked on me, because you weren't there. So I got Rai's mum to dye it for me!" She said. Zoro nodded.  
"Is he going to attack the base by himself?" Zoro asked her.  
"No, I'm going to help him!" Lucinda shouted to him as she ran off.  
"Idiots! The base is the other way! Not over there" He shouted at them. Luffy suddenly stopped, causing Lucinda to go smashing into him, and to force herself not to fall over, she grabbed him.  
"Gomu gomu no... Rocket!" he shouted as he went the other way like a rocket, with Lucinda clinging to him, her arms around his neck, for dear life. Zoro gave them a weird look.  
"That guy... What the hell is he?!" He asked himself, eyes wide.

"That's weird. There's nobody here..." Luffy said to Lucinda who was stumbling for her footing.  
"Never... do... that... AGAIN!" she shouted at Luffy who grinned at her.  
"You have to admit it was fun though!" He smiled at her.  
"I guess..." she said.  
"We gotta find that stupid son, and get Zoro's sword back" he said raising and eyebrow in confusion. Then he looked like he had thought of something. But then it went... Lucinda's hat was now on the back of her neck, (attached to a string so she wouldn't lose it) and her ears twitched as she heard a noise.  
"There's some noise coming from up there" Luffy said as he looked up at the tall tower in front of them.  
"Why would there be someone up there?" Lucinda asked him. But he just shrugged.  
"Let's have a look!" Luffy asked holding his hat with one hand. "Get on my back" he said.  
"Urm... ok?" Lucinda replied confused and put her arms around his neck again and go on his back piggy back style.  
"Gomu gomu no... Rocket!" Luffy shouted as his hand went to the top and pulled them both up._ Shit! What have I got myself into?! _Lucinda thought as they were flying through the air, this time she was ready for it though.  
"Woah, We're flying!" Luffy cried as they shot up past the people on top of the tower.  
"Luffy you idiot!" Lucinda shouted in his ear. But Luffy grabbed a rope that was there and stopped them both.

Lucinda let go of Luffy when they touched the ground and looked at what was happening. And suddenly a half of the rock that was up there, fell from the top all the way down. Luffy and Lucinda stood there with sweat drops on the back of their heads.  
"I'm sorry" Luffy said as he put up his hand, the sweat drop still on the back of his head.  
"Ehh...." Lucinda make the noise quietly, but not quietly enough seeing as everyone heard.  
**Crash!  
**The piece of statue fall to the ground, the noise causing Lucinda to wince at the loud noise.  
"Capture those two! I will kill them!" The biggest man, with a axe for a hand shouted.  
"Yes! Right away!" The Marines around said.  
"Father! This is the guy that punched me! And she's one of his friends!" Helmeppo accused them.  
"Hey, it's you!" Luffy shouted as he hot in his face.  
"Eh... Luffy... I don't think you should do that..." Lucinda whimpered as the Marines started to enclose around them. But Luffy being him, ignored her completely.  
"I was looking for you! Come with me!" He said grinning at Helmeppo who was going crazy (spaz attack), while shaking his shoulder. "I need something to be returned!" And Luffy practically man-napped Helmeppo. Lucinda ran after them, not wanting to get in a fight on her own.  
"Helmeppo-sama!" The Marines shouted as they ran.

Lucinda shortly ran to Luffys side as the two ran down the hallway, Luffy carrying Helmeppo.  
"Where is Zoro's sword?" He asked him.  
"I'll tell you, I'll tell you, so stop dragging me on the floor!" Helmeppo pleaded. Causing Luffy to immediately stop. Lucinda stopped as well.  
"Okay, talk" Luffy told him.  
"It's in my room. We just passed it" Helmeppo obeyed.  
"Why didn't you say that earlier? We have to go back, right?" Luffy asked.  
"It's properly because he couldn't speak..." Lucinda told Luffy.  
"Don't move, release Helmeppo-sama!" Some Marines from behind them said, as Lucinda and Luffy turned their heads to face them.  
"No, Shoot if you want to" Luffy said plainly, holding Helmeppo in front of them as a shield.  
"Ah! Stop!!!" Helmeppo shouted as he flailed his arms and legs around trying to get free.  
"Move!" Luffy shouted as he used Helmeppo as a barrier to move the Marines out of the way. The other Marines looked at Lucinda who was just standing there looking at the scene in front of her. And blinked. The Marines had a creepy look on their faces, which caused her to go shooting off to where Luffy was.

"This room, right?" Luffy asked as he entered the room. Lucinda raised an eyebrow at the room... It had a lot of... pink...  
"There it is!" Luffy shouted as he spotted three katana resting on the wall.  
"But there are three swords... Hey, which one is Zoro's sword?" Luffy asked as he looked at Helmeppo while pointing at them.  
"What... you passed out?" Luffy asked.  
"Luffy! Come look at this!" Lucinda shouted to him while she looked out of the window.  
"Coby!" Luffy said as he looked out the window to the scene below.

Luffy left Helmeppo on the floor and Lucinda helped tie the katana to his back.  
"Stay here" Luffy said to Lucinda, who nodded. And got out of Luffys way as he gomu gomu-ed his way down, braking the window and jumping in front of Coby and Zoro as the Marines shot.  
"You!" Lucinda could heard Zoro shout from in between his teeth.  
"Luffy-san!" Coby did the same but more... freely.  
"Straw hat..." The tall guy said. Lucinda gasped she saw the bullets go through Luffy, but they were caught by his skin? At this Lucinda fell out the window and landed on her front.  
"Ow..." Lucinda moaned in pain as she sat up. Only to see Luffy grin and shoot the bullets straight back at the Marines. She stood up and ran to where Luffy and the rest were, and looked at the knots. Luffy of course was laughing, like he always did.  
"I told you so, I'm strong!" Luffy continued to boast.  
"You... What the hell are you?" Zoro said, wide eyed at the display before him.  
"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm the man that will become pirate king!" Luffy told him. All at what was happening caused Coby to faint.

**______ I switched to the Manga here... not the episodes ok? So it'll be a bit different_______**

Luffy turned around and started to try and untie the rope. Lucinda sighed at his action.  
"You terrible with knots..." As she walked behind him, and started to untie the ropes for him. When she was done untying them, Luffy spoke to Zoro as he held all three katana to his face.  
"Look, which one is your treasured katana? I couldn't figure it out, so I brought all three of them" Luffy said.  
"All three belong to me, because I use three katana" he said simply.  
"No shit Sherlock!" Lucinda growled at him, as the Marines shouted things at them.  
"Resisting the navy together with me will back you an outlaw, or maybe you want to die!" The big captain said. Zoro looked like he was thinking.  
"Are you the offspring of the devil...? Forget it... Rather than to die here... Why don't I just accept you request... And become a pirate!" He said looking at Luffy with a crazy smirk.  
"Yes! I have a companion!" Luffy shouted jumping up in excitement.  
"Oi Luffy, no need to get excited he won't be your companion for long with we don't get rid of those Marines..." Lucinda told him.  
"Okay, hurry up and get these ropes off of me!" Zoro asked Luffy, who was still jumping up and down.  
"Oh for gods sake! Learn how to untie a rope!" Lucinda face palmed as she shouted at him as he tried to untie them. Then suddenly the Marines started to run forwards towards them.  
"Oi, hurry up!" Zoro shouted frantically at Luffy as he was still trying to untie them. Lucinda sighed.  
"Damn, looks like I'll have to fight..." Lucinda mumbled.  
"Fight? But you can't, remember you said that you don't know how to fight!" Luffy said in a struggle.  
"What? She can't fight? She was always in fights when she was little" Zoro said in a hurry. "UNTIE THEM!" He shouted at Luffy again.  
"Oh my god!" Lucinda shouted and pushed Luffy out of the way and started to untie the knot, so Luffy tryed the other side.

Coby sat up from the ground where he fainted, and looked around.  
"Ugh... Did I faint? What did...WAAAHH!" He screamed at what he saw, Lucinda and Luffy trying to untie Zoro, while Marines were running straight for them.  
"Could you stop taking my time? You're so noisy!" Luffy said to Zoro, who was fidgeting in the ropes.  
"We don't have time for you to take your time!" Zoro shouted at Luffy.  
"Shut up you two!!" Lucinda shouted at them, twice as loud as the noise that Zoro shouted.  
"Luffy, Zoro, Lucinda! Watch out!" Coby exclaimed. Causing Lucinda to stop and look at him, then wave.  
"Hi, Coby! You're awake!" Lucinda shouted to him.  
"Oh! I untied this side!" Luffy said proud of himself.  
"Idiot! Hurry! Give me my swords!" Zoro shouted at him.  
"All who oppose me must be punished!" The tall, axe guy shouted at them.

Before anyone knew it, the Marines had gathered around where Zoro was, but just to one side, with his back facing them. Lucinda and Luffy were a couple feet in front of him. And Zoro was untied, with his all three katana.  
"All of you better not move! You move... and I'll kill you!" Zoro growled at them.  
"GO ZORO!" Lucinda cheerleader-ed.  
"Oh... Cool!" Luffy shouted.  
"Waah... How scary!" They could hear the Marines whisper.  
"I already told you I'll be a pirate with you... either way, after this incident with the Marines I'll be an outlaw too... But it's okay, I still have my own goals!" He said to Luffy.  
"How does he manage to speak clearly with a katana in his mouth?" Lucinda whispered to Luffy who shrugged.

"I'm going to become the world's greatest swordsman! I no longer care if my name is clear or not... Bad guy, good guy, it no longer matter! As long and my name is known world-wide!" Zoro told them, still in the position he and the Marines were in.  
"Heh, looks like you've still got that dream!" Lucinda smirked.  
"If you both do something that ends up getting him the way of my goal, I will have you cut open your own stomach to say sorry!" He shouted at them. This caused Lucinda to go stiff.  
"But Nii-san! I don't wanna cut my own stomach open!" Lucinda whined.  
"Nii-san?" Luffy asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Eh... I'll tell you later..." Lucinda said sweat dropping.  
"Good! To be the number one swordsmen! Since you wanna be the pirate king's crew member, if you can't accomplish something that small, then I would be very embarrassed as well!" Luffy told him smiling. Lucinda felt kinda left out of this conversation.  
"Heh, well said!" Zoro said, katana still in between his teeth.  
"What are you guys all standing around for? Hurry up and finish those three off!" Morgan shouted at them.  
"Zoro, duck!" Luffy shouted as he started to stretched his arm.  
"Gomu gomu no... leg sweeper!"he continued to shout as he kicked all the Marines in one go, as Zoro ducked.  
"Super! Very cool!" Coby cheered, as Lucinda walked beside him, making a face.  
"What are you...?" Zoro asked again.  
"I'm a rubber man!" Luffy replied, lifting his leg up. Then they noticed that the Marines were talking between themselves, Lucinda couldn't be bothered to listen so she stood there looking at the sky in thought.  
"Shit..." Lucinda muttered.  
"What?" Luffy asked looking at her.  
"I don't have my Sai's I felt them at that island when I was caught..." Lucinda told him. Then Zoro put a hand down his pants and pulled out two Sai's.  
"Wow! Where did you get my Sai?" Lucinda said amazed, taking them from his hand.  
"Well, I remembered what they looked like, and I went to that island and found them, the Marines didn't think to look in my pants when they tied me up.  
"... GROSS!!" Lucinda shouted and dropped them on the floor in disgust.  
"I'm kidding! I strapped them with their straps to my leg!" he shouted at her.  
"Gimme the straps them!" she shouted back. Zoro did what he was asked and took them off and gave them to Lucinda, who put them on her thighs, the two sai in their place.  
"Hehe! Thanks Nee-san!" Lucinda grinned, then stopped as she saw what the Marines were doing. A couple of them were putting guns to their heads.  
"wha?" Lucinda asked as Coby, Zoro and Luffy looked as well, just to see those Marines pull the trigger on to guns and kill themselves.  
"What the hell do those stupid Marines thing they're doing...?" Zoro asked katana back in his hand. Luffy ran off to the Marines captain, and went to punch him.  
"I am the Marines worst enemy! If you have the guts to execute me!!" he shouted as he punched the captain, but only managed it in the arm where his big axe hand was, on the metal plate. All the Marines ruckus stopped, Zoro took the katana in his mouth, out. And Lucinda took out her Sai's and got in a ready position just in case.  
"Luffy-san! Defeat these Marines!" Coby shouted loudly, causing Lucinda to glare at him (she had gotten used to the loud noise around these people).  
"People like you, without status... have no right to oppose me!" the axe handed man shouted at Luffy. "I am the Marine Lieutenant Axe-hand Morgan!" Morgan shouted again.  
"My name is Luffy, nice to meet you!" Luffy exclaimed to him. In the background you could just see Lucinda slap the back of her hand on her forehead, and shaking it, laughing and walk next to Zoro so she could get a better look at the fight.  
"Go to hell!" Morgan shouted as he swung his axe hand at Luffy, who jumped it. But Morgan hit the fence instead of Luffy, causing the fence to break straight in half.  
"Wah! The fence broke into half just like that!" Coby shouted scared.  
"Oi, Coby! We don't need a running commentary!" Lucinda shouted at him, "we saw it, Ok?" she continued, tightening her grip on her Sai's. But what they saw next amazed them. Seeing as Luffy had jumped up, he kicked Morgan in the face with both feet, causing him to go flying back.  
"Waaaaaah!" Morgan shouted as he flew back, and Luffy landed on his feet.  
"Lieutenant! He..." one of the Marines shouted.  
"You little bastard..." Morgan said as he got up off of the ground, then grabbed the piece of arm that was sticking out and swung it at Luffy again.  
"Go to hell!" Morgan shouted at him again.  
"Is that his quote or something?" Lucinda asked narrowing her blue eyes.  
"I'm not dead yet!" Luffy shouted, and kicked him in the face again, causing him to once again, fall back on the floor.

"Wow..." Lucinda muttered.  
"Too... too cool!" Coby said amazed.

"Some great Marine you are... Destroyed Coby's dreams and goal..." Luffy said to Morgan as he grabbed the front of his shirt.  
"Wait!" Helmeppo shouted from the side. To late Luffy had already punched Morgan in the face... hard.  
"You idiot! I told you to wait!" Helmeppo shouted again, "If you want this guy to live, then don't move! If anyone moves, I'll shoot!" he threatened. Lucinda turned her head and glared at him.  
"Helmeppo-sama!" Marines shouted.  
"Luffy! I... I don't wanna be in your way... I'm not afraid of death!" Coby shouted at Luffy, trying not to be afraid.  
"Okay, I know!" Luffy replied smiling at him.

"You stupid son! Coby's not afraid of death!" Luffy shouted at Helmeppo as he got ready to punch him.  
"Hey! You idiot, I told you not to move, or I'm gonna shoot!" Helmeppo replied putting his hand on the trigger.  
"Go ahead and shoot!" Luffy shouted.  
"Luffy! Behind you!" Coby told him.  
" I am... the great Marine Lieutenant!" Morgan growled as he raised his axe hand up.  
"Gomu gomu no... Pistol!!" Luffy shouted as his arm started to go towards Helmeppo. Zoro put his katana back in his mouth, and Lucinda lifted up her Sai's just in case.  
"Daddy! Hurry!" Helmeppo shouted at Morgan. Too late. Luffy had punched him in the cheek so hard he went flying back.  
"Nice!" Luffy said to himself. But behind him, Morgan was getting ready to attack again. But before Morgan could attach Zoro rushed over and killed him with his katana.  
"Zoro!" Luffy shouted.  
"Leave it to me! Captain!" Zoro smirked.

"The Lieutenant... lost! Lieutenant Morgan has been defeated!" Some of the Marines shouted.  
"If you still want to arrest us, come and get us..." Zoro said to the Marines, who looked at each other.  
"Coby, you alright?" Lucinda asked as she walked over to where Coby was sitting on his knees.  
"Yes... Just a bit shaken up..." Coby replied.  
"Heh, same!" Lucinda smiled, and put her two sai back in her straps. Then what happened next, surprised everyone quite a bit.  
"Yes! We're free! We are out of Morgan's control! Long live Marines!!!" All the Marines shouted, at different times.  
"What's going on? They seem to be happy that Morgan was defeated?" Luffy asked confused. Lucinda walked up behind him, and hit him over the head.  
"Idiot" Lucinda smiled at him, as he rubbed the bit where she had hit him.  
"Everyone... hated Morgan!" Coby said amazed. Then suddenly, Zoro collapsed.  
"Zoro?!" Luffy shouted.  
"Zoro-san!" Coby cried.  
"Nii-san?" Lucinda confused at why he collapsed.

"I'm full! Haven't eaten for nine days, I almost starved to death!" Zoro said as he patted his now full stomach.  
"Then it's impossible for you to last a month!" Luffy said, as he munched on his food still.  
"You're so scrawny, how can you still eat more than me?" Zoro asked as he watched Luffy eat.  
"Yeah! I mean even I haven't eaten more than you, and I eat aloooot!" Lucinda said as she was still eating as well, her hat was on her head now.  
"Says you! You've eaten more than me as well!" Zoro complained. Lucinda just have him an innocent look.  
"Sorry! Even I ate quite a lot..." Coby said, scratching the back of his head.  
"Don't worry! Keep eating, you saved our town!" Came his reply.  
"Onii-san! You're so strong!" The little girl said as she smiled at him.  
"Yup I'm strong! I'll get even stronger later on!" Luffy boast.  
"Oh yeah, what are your next plans?" Zoro asked Luffy.  
"I'm going to head for the Grand Line!" Luffy announced.  
"What?! You're saying crazy things again! Just you two, how can you enter the Grand Line?!" Coby asked as he shouted at Luffy. "Don't you understand? The world's strongest pirates all gather there!"  
"We're going for One Piece... It wouldn't hurt going in that direction!" Zoro said smirking.  
"Zoro-san! Even you're talking this rubbish!!" Coby shouted in Zoro's face.  
"What are you so worried about, it's not like you're coming with us..." Zoro replied.  
"Well, I'm not doing..." Lucinda said.  
"Finally someone with some common strength!" Coby shouted.  
"You're shouting again, Coby..." Lucinda shouted back at him.  
"Sorry..." Coby muttered.  
"Even though I'm not going... I will still worry! Can't I? Can't I worry about you guys?" Coby asked as he shouted at Zoro and Luffy. "Luffy-san... Even though we just met... We are still friends!" Coby told Luffy, as he calmed down.  
"Yup! Even though we have to part, we'll always be friends!" Luffy smiled at Coby as he said it.  
"Oh! Oh! I'm your friend as well Coby, aren't I?" Lucinda said as her hand shot up in the air, and waved it like a fish.  
"Yes you are..." Coby said as he smiled at her, and she grinned back.  
"I never had friends growing up... Every time I would be picked on... No one would ever stand up for me... But the three of you, taught me to live by my dream!" Coby exclaimed.  
"That's why were heading for the Grand Line!" Luffy told him.  
"Yeah!" Zoro agreed.  
"Uhhh..." Lucinda mumbled.  
"Hm... That's true..." Coby said as he rubbed the back of his head again. "No! No!! What I meant was you're to reckless!" Coby realized what he was saying.  
"First of all, you better worry about yourself!" Zoro said as he tapped the handle of his katana on Coby's forehead.  
"Huh? Why?" Coby asked.  
"Even though you were doing chores on a pirate ship, you're still a small pirate. Don't underestimate the Marines ability to collect information, if they knew your past, they wouldn't let you join for sure!" Zoro warned him.

"Excuse me!" Came a voice, as a Marine entered through the doorway, "we were wondering if you really were pirates?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I just found my first crew member, so that would make us pirates now!" Luffy explained to him.  
"Are you one, miss?" he asked Lucinda, who looked up from her food, and shook her head.  
"Even though you are pirates, in reality you saved our town and base. For that were grateful but, since you are pirates we cannot let you stay any longer!" The Marines told Luffy and Zoro. "Please leave this place immediately! As for the event that occurred here, we will be reporting it back to the headquarters" he continued. Shouts of protest from the crowd outside came.  
"Hm... Well then, let's go" Luffy said to Zoro. "Thank you for the food, ma'am"  
"Guys..." Lucinda mumbled.  
"Luffy-san..." Coby said sadly.  
"Are you really leaving Onii-san?" The girl asked.  
"Can I see you guys off?" Lucinda asked as she stood up. Luffy nodded, so Lucinda stood up and grabbed a bit of ham from the plates and started eating as she walked to them.  
"Aren't you with their group?" The Marine asked Coby, which caused Lucinda to stop and look at them.  
"I'm not... not... I'm not with them!" Coby shouted at him.  
"Please hold on..." The Marine said to Zoro and Luffy as Luffy grinned. "Is he telling the truth?" he asked Luffy, who pointed at Coby and spoke.  
"I know what this guy used to do. I can't remember where but, he used to be with this FAT female pirate... I think her name was Albida..." Luffy said, until Lucinda interrupted him.  
"Wasn't her name... Alshida?" Lucinda asked confused, Luffy looked at her and shrugged.  
"It was a fat and ugly pirate, this guy spent two years there..." he continued, but what happened next surprised Lucinda quiet alot! Coby had punched Luffy right in the cheek, telling him to 'shut up'.  
"You! You deserve a beating!" Luffy said to Coby, as he punched him back. Then they started throwing insults at each other.  
"Both of you stop it! I won't allow this town to get into anymore fights!" The Marine shouted at them. Zoro grabbed the back of Luffy's collar and pulled him back.  
"Hey! You went overboard!" he told Luffy. Lucinda walked up to Coby, and nudged the back of his head with her foot.  
"Is he still alive?" she asked.  
"I know he isn't your friend! Please leave this town immediately!" The Marine shouted at Luffy and Zoro as he pointed at them. Then Luffy and Zoro started to walk out of the door and Lucinda followed, to say bye. When they were outside, Zoro started asking the Marines questions.  
"Come on! Didn't you want to arrest me?" he asked the snidely, they shook their heads and Luffy, Zoro and Lucinda carried on walking.  
"Nice act! Even though he's been a pirate before, it wouldn't be such a big deal!" Zoro praised Luffy.  
"I believe Coby will become stronger and more independent in the future" Luffy told Zoro.  
"Heh, I think you two are going to be good friends!" Lucinda smirked as she leaned on a barrel, eating ham.  
"Time to go, or else who knows what'll happen! Not leaving anything behind, that's what pirates are all about!" Zoro explained.  
"That's what I'm saying!" Luffy laughed.  
"Luffy-san!" The three heard a shout come from behind them.  
"Thank you very much! I will never forget you for the rest of my life!" Coby shouted as he saluted Luffy.  
"I've never seen a Marine salute a pirate before!" Zoro smirked.  
"Coby, we'll meet again someday!" Luffy shouted as he waved. Then before they knew it, a whole group of Marines were behind Coby, saluting them. Then they set off, they could see Lucinda finish her ham, and walk up to the little girls mum, and ask for more ham. Luffy looked at Zoro, and he looked back smirking. Luffy used his gomu powers, and used them to get to Lucinda, grab her, and pull her in the boat with them. All the way she was shouting 'rapers!'. Before she knew it, she was in the sailing boat, next to Zoro, behind Luffy on the floor in a daze.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Lucinda shouted at him, as she sat up.  
"I asked you if you wanted to join my crew, and you said 'maybe later'! And now is later!" Luffy explained as he grinned at her. Lucinda sighed, and shook her head.  
"I might as well go with this thing..." Lucinda sighed, causing Zoro to smirk, and Luffy to grin.  
"Yahoo! We're off!!! Grand Line! Here we come!" Luffy shouted in excitement.  
**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**There you have it! =D second chapter! =) FINALLY! I got school on Thursday, so please don't expect the next chapter up soon, I might be able to do it in the matter of, tomorrow, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. If I can;t I'll try as far as I can, and try to finish it off on Friday night, maybe Saturday... PLEASE REVIEW! x) (12 and a half pages, with just more then 8,000 words! I'm so proud of myself! =3 ) and omg! i'm so sorry about the paragraphs! It's all perfect on my word office, but then when it's on here, it all squashes together! Dx ALSO GO ON MY PROFILE! I GOT MY DEVIANTART LINK ON THERE I!**


	3. Buggy, Nami and Rai? So many new people!

**Dx I had to download Microsoft Word Office again! It's not fair! I only had a 25 times trial on my other one, and now I have a 60 day trial! Woo! =)  
**I DO **NOT **OWN ONE PIECE, I ONLY OWN LUCINDA AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IN THE ANIME YET! **______________________________________________________________________________________________**

"I'm so hungry..." Luffy complained as he sat on the boat, cross legged.

"Same..." Lucinda moaned as she leaned on Luffy's back for support so she wouldn't 'pass out', as she put it.

"It's funny that you both have absolutely no navigation skills" Zoro complained about the two.

"What? I've always just been wondering!" Luffy defended himself.

"I don't even own a boat..." Lucinda groaned.

"You're like me too, wandering and capturing hunted pirates for rewards" Luffy told him.

"I don't remember saying I live completely off of rewards! I was searching for a man, that's why I left for sea. But now I can't find my way back home... Lucinda, do you know which way it is back home?" Zoro asked Lucinda, who put up a hand weakly and waved it in a 'no' sign, which caused Zoro to sigh.

"Well, I had and have no choice but to start hunting pirates for a living, just to get a little bit of the living expenses..." Zoro said.

"Oh, so you're lost?" Luffy asked.  
"Shut up! You're the one that's lost!" Zoro shouted back in reply.

Lucinda, getting tired of people shouting, threw a screwed up sweet wrapper, she had had just when they left, at Zoro who glared at her.

"Geez... I've never heard of a pirate that didn't know how to navigate!" Zoro complained again, "how do you expect to go to the Grand Line like this? You should hurry up and find a crewmate how knows how to navigate!" Zoro told Luffy.

"And someone who knows how to cook, and someone for singing..." Luffy started to list off, bit was interrupted by Zoro shouting at him.

"Idiot! What are you going off on?!" he shouted at Luffy, loudly. This earned him another wrapper in the face from Lucinda.

"So hungry..." All three people moaned. Luffy and Zoro were laying down side-by-side, and seeing as Luffy had just turned and lay down on his right, Lucinda was laying on their legs, not caring about being comfortable like the rest of them. Suddenly a bird flew over.

"Oh! A bird!" Zoro said weakly, as he watched it fly over head.

"Looks pretty tasty..." Luffy said as he eyed the bird, "Let's eat that bird!" he shouted to the other two as he sat up.

"Urg... Don't move Luffy..." Lucinda moaned as she began to twist and turn, trying to get a better position, but Luffy pushed her off and stood up, causing her head to bang into Zoro's knee but he didn't react to this.

"How are you going to eat it...?!" he asked as he looked at Luffy.

"You're not stupid enough to actually try it are you?" Lucinda asked lifting her head up slightly, rubbing the back of it in pain.

"I'll go get it! Watch my specialty!" Luffy cried as he used his gomu gomu rocket to start to fly up to the bird.

"I can't believe he thought of that..." Zoro said to Lucinda, whilst looking up at Luffy.

"More like stupidity..." Lucinda mumbled.

"I doubt he'll get it" Lucinda replied, looking at Luffy as well. Then they heard Luffy scream.

"Told you so!" Lucinda smirked.

"Huh?" Zoro mumbled. The bird was a lot bigger than they thought, and was biting Luffy's head.

"Ahhh! Help!" he screamed, kicking his legs about trying to get free.

"YOU IDIOT!" Zoro shouted at Luffy. Then he grabbed the oars of the boat, and started rowing as fast as he could.  
"What the heck are you doing?! JEEZ!" he continued to shout at the boy.

"He's being eaten?" Lucinda asked confused as she stood behind Zoro. "I mean, anyone would know that duh!" she said cheekily.

"I FUCKING KNOW THAT!" Zoro roared at Lucinda, who sat down crossed legged and glared at him.

"Hey! Stop the boat!" They heard a cry of help say. "The boat over there, stop!" They heard the person say again.

"Huh??" Zoro growled out as he went faster.

"Oh look people!" Lucinda grinned, her tail wagging at the people in the water.

"I don't have time to stop! You guys get on yourselves!" Zoro shouted at them.

"You... What did you say?!" The people shouted, looking quite stunned. But as the boat passed them, they managed the actually grab on to the side of it, screaming in the process.

"You're climbing skills aren't bad!" Zoro said to them, as a compliment.

"Were you trying to run us over?!" The three men screamed at them both, mainly Zoro.

"It would be better to see you ran over, than help you..." Lucinda muttered from her sitting place.

"Whew... Thank god!" One of them with a stripy top said.

"Why is this guy so reckless?!" One with a hat rhetorically asked. Then the one that spoke, drew his sword and started to walk towards Zoro dangerously.

"Hey! Stop the boat! This is the pirate Buggy-sama's territory..." he spoke dangerously to them, whilst his friends smirked behind him.

"What?!" Zoro mumbled.

"We didn't know you were the pirate hunter Zoro! We're really sorry!" All three men apologised as they rowed the boat, with cuts, bruises and other injury. From Zoro. All three men were laughing nervously as they rowed as well.

"You three made me lose track of my friend! Put some back into it! If I don't find my friend, you three are in for it!" Zoro threatened them, as he sat down eyeing them. Lucinda was stood behind him, clipping her ears back with some clips, so no one could see her ears well when she didn't have her hat on.

"Oh yeah! Why were you three drifting around in the middle of the ocean any way?" Zoro asked curiously.

"YES YES YES! Good question, you finally asked!" the one with the hat said happily.

"I'm so hungry..." Lucinda moaned again and sat down leaning on Zoro's back.

"That girl!" the one with a stripy top said threw his clenched teeth.

"Yeah that bad girl!" the hat one shouted,

"But, she's real cute though!" The chubby one cried, Lucinda just silently sweat dropped from behind Zoro.

Then they started going on about how they had finished robbing a ship, and were celebrating, when they saw a ship in the ocean with a young woman on it, looking weak. They go and see what she is doing, then she says she needs a cup of water and says she'll pay them. Them bring them, agree but look at the treasure first. Then before they knew it, the girl had started to sail off with their ship, but when they were all shouting and complaining to her, a storm came and sunk the boat they were in. Thus them being in the ocean.

"And that's what happened... Terrible, huh?" The capped on cried to the two.

"She can predict the weather... The girl must be something special! Wonder if she'd join us..." Zoro asked the last bit to Lucinda.

"I hope she does, it sounds like she and I would be good friends!" Lucinda whispered to him, grinning.

"If I find her, I'll kill her!" the stripy topped one said angrily.

"First we got to get our loot back!" the middles one (one with hat) said to the other one.

"Yeah... If we go back empty handed, Buggy-sama will..." but the fat one couldn't finish.

"Who's buggy?" Zoro and Lucinda asked looking at them questionably.

"He's our Pirate leader, haven't you ever heard of 'Buggy the clown'? He's a dangerous man who ate one of the "Devil's fruit"!" The capped one explain, Lucinda shivered at the word clown.

"God... I hate clowns..." she mumbled.

"Still? Jeez, Lucinda..." Zoro asked raising an eyebrow.

"yes... I know..." Lucinda grumbled again.

"Ate a devil's fruit...?" Zoro asked the three confused.

"We're here, Master Zoro! Mistress Lucinda!" All three Buggy pirate said in unison. Lucinda cocked her head to one side, since when did they know her name?

"What's this...? The village is empty?" Zoro asked looking at the village in front of him. "I can't see anyone around..." Zoro mumbled.

"The truth is that our Buggy pirate fleet is here at the moment, raiding this village..." The chubby pirate explain to the two. The other two Buggy pirates were discussing something between themselves, as Zoro thought, the chubby pirate rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and Lucinda was looking at the large pirate ship next to her.

"We better meet that "Buggy" guy then... because we might be able to hear some information about Luffy!" Zoro explained to Lucinda who looked at him smiling.

When Lucinda and Zoro arrived at the scene in front of them, Luffy was tied up in a big-ish cage with a cannon facing him and red haired girl trying to put out the small flame on the cannon. But there were some pirates coming from behind, and just in the nick of time Zoro bashed all of them away at light speed nearly. So Lucinda trying to keep up with him ran and stood next to him panting (yes, she wasn't used to running very far...).

"How many of you are charging on one girl?" Zoro asked calmly as he bashed about five of them in the heads with his two katana.

"Zoro! Lucinda!" Luffy shouted relived. Lucinda turned her head at him and smiled.

"Hey!" Lucinda said laughing slightly.

"Did you get hurt?" Zoro asked as he walked towards the cage.

"I'm... I'm okay!" Luffy said to Zoro happily.

"Good! If your captain wasn't ok, then what would we do?" Lucinda replied grinning.

"Yeah! Thank goodness! You actually found this place!!" Luffy lightly shouted at the two.

"Well, there was a big noise coming from up here so we guess it was you..." Lucinda explained smirking, and ran and stood next to the cage.

"Get me outta this thing, quick!" Luffy begged.

"You! Is this your idea of fun...?" Zoro asked, looking at Luffy.

"Oh! That's my idea of fun!" Lucinda said looking at Zoro grinning, who just ignored her like, everyone else did.

"You get caught by a bird and got carried away, and when we finally find you, you're in a cage?! Stupid!" Zoro scalded him. The pirates behind them started too mumbled between themselves, then a tall man with a captains hat, a cape and a... red nose? Yes... a red nose, came and stood a few metres away from Zoro, with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"You're defiantly Zoro. Are you aiming at my head" He spoke calmly to Zoro.

"No, I've no interest in that, I'm no longer a pirate hunter because I've quit..." Zoro said calmly back as he stood there, his arms crossed.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S A CLOWN!!!!" Lucinda shouted at the top of her lungs and hid behind Luffy's cage as all the other pirate/clowns/circus freaks cheered for their 'captain'.

"If you don't show your true skills now, you'll soon be covered in blood!!" The red nosed man shouted at Zoro as he started to attack.

"Fine, if that's what you want...!" Zoro replied growling, and put a katana in his mouth, and grabbed the other two out their sheaths.

"Go Zoro! Go beat that freaky clown and show him who's boss!" Lucinda shouted from behind the cage, shaking. Then when Zoro used his attack on the clown, he managed to split him in half.

"Huh?! That guy's so weak!" Luffy shouted in surprise as he saw the scene in front of him. Then red haired girls face was a jaw drop, and Lucinda was still cowering in fear behind the cage. But, the opposite pirates just started to chuckle at their captain being split in half.

"Why are they laughing...?" Lucinda whispered to Luffy.  
"I... dunno..." Luffy mumbled.

"But why are they laughing?! It's not natural to laugh if your captain just died! I won't laugh when you die!" Lucinda whispered, as she freaked out, earning a look from Luffy about the 'I won't laugh when you die' bit.

"He died really easy..." Lucinda heard Zoro mumble as the clown/pirates continued to chuckle.

"Hey Zoro! Hurry and get me outta this thing! I don't think Lucinda will..." Luffy shouted to Zoro, whilst wiggling around in the tight ropes. The red haired girl was just staring at them obviously thinking about something.

"This thing won't open without a key! These iron bars won't slice!" Zoro exclaimed as he tested the bars of the cage.

"That's true" Luffy agreed.

"What if he never gets outta there! Then he...he..he..." Lucinda's eyes went wide. "C-c-c-c..." She said in a scared voice. The Circus Pirates started to laughed manically and really loudly.

"What's so funny?! Give us back the key!!! I don't want to fight you guys!!!" Zoro growled at the laughing pirates.

"They're pretty weird..." Luffy mumbled as he looked at the pirates in front of them, Zoro's eyes when big as he landed on his knees, a knife slashed in his left hip, but attached to it was a... hand...

"CLOWN HAND!!!" Lucinda screamed and hid behind the cage... Well tried. "Think happy thoughs... Wolves running around in a field full of purple flowers... Then a clown come and kills them all, NO! Not a happy though!" Lucinda mumbled to herself as she started to spaz, so she just sat there shivering.

"Zoro?!!" Luffy shouted in surprise as he saw what had happened to Zoro.

"What!!! The hand!!" The girl by the cannon shouted. But all the shouting caused the pirates to laugh even louder.

Zoro shouted in pain as the knife ripped itself out of Zoro's hip, causing him to cough up blood. He also grabbed his katana. Zoro gasped out as he tried to steady himself.

"The Bara Bara (Section Section) Fruit...!!" The clown told everyone from behind Zoro.

"That's the name of the Devil's Fruit that I ate! No matter how you try to slice me up, you can't because I'm a sectioned-man!!" He shouted at the 4 (Luffy, Zoro, Lucinda and the red haired girl). The auburn eyed girl jaw dropped as she saw the clown put back together again.

"What the fuck! I thought you were dead!" Lucinda shouted pointing a finger at him, eyes still wide.

"A sectioned-man? That guys a monster!" Luffy shouted, causing Lucinda to look at him with a 'Are you serious?' look.

"Well little miss, like I said I'm a sectioned man, so I can't die if I'm sliced!" The clown explained to Lucinda, who 'eeped' at the nickname and hid back behind the cage (still, tried...).

"But... It seems that I missed your vital body parts, Roronoa Zoro! But it's still a pretty serious injury! It was an okay victory!" Buggy shouted as he grinned at Zoro, who was on the ground holding his injured side. Then pirates/circus people started to cheer at their captain, as Luffy and Lucinda looked like they both were going to rip Buggy's head of in 2 seconds flat, whilst the red head near the cannon grimaced at the scene.

"Stabbing from the back?!?! That's dirty!!! YOU BIG NOSE!!!" Luffy screamed at Buggy.

"It's so unfair!!! If you want to fight! Play fairly you... BIG NOSED TROLL!!" Lucinda shouted from behind Luffy, forgetting about her fear of clowns, mainly to save her brother. Everyone around them jaw dropped, as Buggy glared at them and started to run straight at them, his hand separating from his body with the knife in his hand.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BIG NOSE AND A BIG NOSED TROLL?!?!?" The red nosed clown shouted as his hand (with knife) came coming at them at light speed. Lucinda screamed and jump, ducked and cover her head with her hands behind Luffy. But as the knife came, It dug itself in Luffy.

"Luffy!" Both Zoro and Lucinda shouted. Lucinda being behind the cage, went back with it (due to inpact on the cage that the knife did) she was forced back a bit as well, and skidded a few centimetres behind the cage. But to everyone surprise Luffy started to talk.

"I swear! I'm gonna take you down!" He shouted, with the knife in his hand, and was biting off the blade with his teeth.

"Take me down?" Buggy said... Then he started to laugh so hard it looked like his guts would fall out from his mouth. "YOU'RE GONNA TAKE ME DOWN? YOU'RE HILARIOUS! YOU FOUR ARE GOING TO DIE RIGHT NOW ON THE SPOT!! And I might add another girl to it" He said smirking.

"What does he mean?" Lucinda asked herself whispering. But everyone else haven't hear due to the fact that everyone was laughing.

"Do you have the will to die, Straw hat? And just exactly do you take me down in this situation? BOYS!! Laugh at him! And bring the annoying girl out!! I'll exterminate her with these four!" Buggy shouted, and two men came out putting a tied up girl with them, she had Blonde hair that was long at the front (just beneath her breasts) and shoulder length at the back, and her eyes were closed, but Lucinda recognised her straight away.

"ONEE-SAMA!" Lucinda shouted in a high pitched voice, and ran straight to them, taking out her sai's and knocking back the people to had her hostage. She also cut the ropes to let her free.

"Lulu-chan..." the blonde girl whispered, but Lucinda grabbed her hand and dragged her next to Zoro, who was staring at her in surprise.

"Long time no see!" He smirked at her as she gave a shy smile.

"You three! Run away!" They heard Luffy shouted.

"What?!" Lucinda and Zoro shouted back at him, in surprise (alot of surprises today...) .

"Hey! Your friends came to rescue you , but you're telling them to run away? What about you?!" The red haired girl shouted to Luffy.

"Ok" Zoro calmly said to Luffy, Lucinda on the other hand was now leaning against the cannon _What is with these people... God! _She though, with her friend next to her slightly cowering behind her.

"STUPID IDIOT! DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU GO, RORONOA ZORO!"

"Does he even know your Zoro's sister?" The blonde ased her friend, whos eyes widened clasped her mouth shut. Thankfully Buggy didn't hear and was attacking Zoro instead of them. Buggy was laughing like a maniac again.

"Zoro's running away! You think you can escape from Captain Buggy?" Buggy shouted, as Zoro grabbed hold of the cannon, that Lucinda and the other girl were leaning on. They saw what he was doing and helped him push the cannon head so it was facing them instead of Luffy.

"THEY POINTED THE CANNON IN OUT DIRECTION!!!!!" All the wannabe clowns/pirates started to spaz and shout, as Buggy jaw dropped hilariously.

That thing still has a "Buggy Special Cannonball" in it!!" He shouted in fear. Luffy grinned at the three, Lucinda smiled back proud.

"Oi, give me a light!!" Zoro order the auburn eyed girl next to him, who started to fumbled with a match.

"STOP IT!!!!! DUCK!!!!" Buggy shouted then....

**BAAAAAAAAANG!!!**

"This is a good time to go... Who are you anyway?" Zoro asked the girl who gave him the match.

I... I'm a thief" She simply said.

"That kid is our... navigator!" Luffy grinned the the four in front of him. Lucinda just sweat dropped she knew what was going to happen next... 1...2...3...

"You're an idiot aren't you?! You're still on about that! If you've got time to say things like that then think of a way to get outta that cage!!" The thief shouted at Luffy.

"Hey... That's a good idea! I'll do that!" Luffy said excitedly.

"No it's good! Just stay in the cage!" Zoro said to Luffy smirking at the two.

"Damn it! I'm not gonna them the escape!" They heard Buggy shouted as he tried to get out of the smoke, coughing as well.

"Hey Zoro! It's okay!Your stomach gonna pop out if you do this!" Luffy said looked a bit creeped out at the though, whilst Lucinda raised an eyebrow at what Zoro was doing.

"If it wants to pop out, then let it!" Zoro growled out in pain as he hoisted the cage on his shoulder.

"Hey...!!" The thief shouted worried at Zoro.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'll do it my way!" he continued to tell them. Lucinda winced as she saw the blood from with wound come out more.

"Zoro-kun! Stop!" The blonde cried out worried, but Lucinda put a hand on her shoulder causing her to look at Lucinda reassuring face.

"Don't butt in by saying anything!" he shouted at the four. And they took off to the town below. But as they went they heard the shouted of Buggy.

"Zoro!!! Nami!!! Rai!!! Even the cage!!!" He shouted. _Nami... so that's her name... _Lucinda though as she ran behind Zoro_ Well then Nami, if you do join your gonna get your work cut out for you!_ She though smirking.

They only managed to get to the top of a roof before Zoro looked worn out. He slammed the cage down on the roof and sat by it. Lucinda watched in amusement as Luffy continued to try and get out of the steel cage, with no success.

Dammit! If this cage would just open!! Open....!!!" Luffy mumbled as he grasped the bars and started banging his head against them.

"We're being in a dangerous situation here...! But what's been started must be finished I suppose...!!" Zoro mumbled out to the people behind and next to him. But they heard the familiar shouted of Buggy crew started running towards the house they were on.

**.... EXCUSES!!! 1: I have too much homework these days! 2: I went on holiday for a week last week 3: It's my birthday on the 29****th**** (Tuesday) and 4: I have a new haircut yesterday so I've been figuring new hairstyles to put it in 5: I'VE BEEN WATCHING NARUTO SHIPPUDEN IN ENGLISH!!! X3 FINALLY! And 6: I have been wondering if I should start a Naruto fanfic where I have Lucinda in it paired up with Sasuke... Hmmm.... I wonder... (THANK YOU TO REDVSBLUE FOR PRESSURING MEEE!!!! =D )**


	4. ShuShu? Huh?

**Hehe... =) Please don't kill me! Dx I don't like dieing! =( Anyway! I've finally done another chapter! =3**__**Oh and Happy Halloween to people as well (late Halloween…) **_**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE! I ONLY OWN LUCINDA AND RAI! =)**_

"We're now quite far away from the pub... They won't be able to catch up with us immediately now!" Zoro growled out to the people behind him. And his sister came and started walking next to him.

"Geez... Seriously Zoro, what is you bloody problem? I mean our escape wasn't very good was it, It's really-" Lucinda got cut off by her old brother.

"Our escape was done okay! Okay?!" He lightly shouted at her, causing her to retract slightly back next to Rai.

"Z-Zoro-san... Don't you think that, that cage is a bit h-heavy for y-you?" Rai whispered whilst stuttering. But no one heard her, well except for Lucinda.

"But this cage is really starting to annoy me now!!!" Zoro growled at the large steel cage as continued to pull it along the stone floor.

"Yeah. If this thing doesn't open then even though all those bad guys come I can't even attempt to help them!" Luffy agreed shouted as he tried to chew the cage open (with no success...). Jus then Zoro collapsed on the floor from blood loss.

"Z-Zoro-san!" Rai squeaked out immediately, then saw the blood and turned around. She also went pale as a sheet and before Lucinda knew it, Rai was barfing up next to her. She was surprised. But, being the good friend she was patted Rai's back in comfort as she stood there, shaking like a leaf. But Zoro didn't react to this, and frankly neither did Luffy, who was STILL trying to escape the large cage.

After a couple minutes Rai started to calm down and sat down, with her eyes closed and leaned against Lucinda's leg for support as she started to drift off to sleep. Lucinda looked down at the older girl sleeping on her leg and gently smiled at it, then she got serious and looked at Zoro laying in a puddle of his own blood.

"This is it... I don't have enough blood... I can't walk any longer...!!" Luffy and Lucinda heard Zoro mumbled from the stone floor.

Suddenly, all three of them noticed at a large-ish, pure white dog was sitting in front of Luffy's cage, like a zombie.

"Eh!!!" Zoro gasped out as he started trying to sit up, "What's with this dog?!" Zoro said as he saw the zombie-like dog.

"Dog? Hey It is a dog!" Luffy said after that in realisation. Lucinda smiled at the two not noticing the dog, then she jaw dropped at the fact that she too, hadn't noticed it!

"What is this? Is this really a dog?" Luffy started to ask. "Hey look guys, the dog isn't moving at all." Luffy said as he started staring at the non-moving dog.

"Whatever, what it does is up to the dog. Right now you've got to think of a way to get out of that cage." Zoro said to Luffy as he looked at luffy with a ''you're an idiot'' look.

"I wonder is its dead..." Luffy suddenly said as he completely ignored Zoros speech. Then he did an amazing thing. He poked the dogs eyes with his fingers.

"Eh... Luffy I don't think you sho-" Lucinda was too late to say anything as the dog bite Luffy straight in the face as it growled. Luffy screamed slightly as it did, but then got angry with it. Then Lucinda noticed that, that Nami girl wasn't with them.

"You stupid dog!!! What the hell do you think your doing?!?!" Luffy shouted at the dog at he and it got in a fight, as the dog growled and barked at him.

"You idiot!!!! Do you even know the seriousness of the situation here?!?!" Zoro and Lucinda both screamed at the dog and Luffy... loudly. All the racket woke up Rai, and she looked at Zoro again... and fainted.

All three, minus the dog, collapsed on the floor. Zoro from blood loss. Luffy from fighting. And Lucinda for practically bursting a lung from shouting. And the dog just sat there where it was before Luffy tried to poke it's eyes out.

"Stupid dog!!!" Luffy muttered.

"Dammit... I don't have enough blood..." Zoro mumbled.

"God, why am I with these people again...?" Lucinda whispered, asking herself the most difficult question ever to answer.

"You four, what on earth are you guys doing... If you just lay around in the middle of the street Buggy will definitely find you!" Came the semi-familiar voice of every ones favourite red haired girl, Nami.

"Hey! Our navigator!!" Luffy said from his lying position.

"Says who!?!?" Nami shouted dangerously at him. Lucinda just groaned, which caused Nami to look at her and raise an eyebrow.

"I just came to repay my debt to you, because you saved my life back there." She carried on, looking at mainly Luffy and Zoro (because Lucinda didn't do much, and so did Rai).

"Repay?" All three Mugiwara said in unison. Lucinda couldn't help but close her eyes, she hadn't slept in… a million years (well, what seemed to her anyway). Suddenly a clink was heard which caused Lucinda to open her eyes and look a the gold shiny object that Luffy was crying out in joy too.

"The key!!! Whoo!! The key!! You stole the key to the cage!!!" the said boy cried out to Nami.

"Yeah…" The auburn eyed girl sighed, "Even if I think so myself it was a really dumb thing to do… Because of that, I couldn't steal any of their treasures…" she said, a sad glint him her eyes at the thought of not stealing something from the dreaded clown.

"The cage was such a problem!!! I thought we were gonna just die from a headache it gave us!!!" Luffy carried on shouting.

"Geez Luffy! If you shout anymore, then Buggy is sure to find us you idiot!!" Lucinda shouted at him as her fangs glistened in the sunlight.

"Yeah Lucinda, but making such a difficult escape's reward is finally shining through." Zoro grinned slightly at his sister in delight.

"I guess…" the She-wolf replied as she watched her brother getting slowly into a sitting position and then, forcing herself in the same position.

She then noticed that Luffy was leaning forward in the cage to pick up the key when the dog grabbed it from the ground and… ate it… It was as if time froze that that point. Then Lucinda's eye started twitching.

"YOU STUPID DOG!!!!!!" Luffy's shouts could properly be heard miles away across the sea, "SPIT IT OUT!! THE THING YOU JUST ATE WASN'T FOOD!!!!!!!!" He shouted desperately as he strangled the poor dog. Of course, if Lucinda could have reached in there she would have strangled him as he strangled the dog.

Luffy just kept shouting at the dog as Nami, Zoro and Lucinda watched. Unknown to them that someone was watching them.

"Oi!! You people!!! DON'T DO ANYTHING TO SHUSHU!!!" came a shout from somewhere behind them. As they all looked, they saw an old man dressed in strange armour and thick rimmed glasses. He also had white hair and the wrinkles on his forehead were creased as he shouted. A spear was also attached to the back of his amour threateningly.

"ShuShu?" Luffy and Lucinda said looking, quite frankly, confused. But Luffy shoved the dog back a bit. Lucinda couldn't take it anymore. She started trying to get at Luffy through the bars as he was having a go at ShuShu.

"Who're you, mister?" Zoro questioned the strange man over the racket behind him.

"I'm the village's leader, or in other words, the Chief!" The 'Chief' said proudly.

--

**Blah! I'm gonna end it there! I have found a cool new program called Microsoft Works Word Processor that I'm using now! I might put up shorter chapters which means I can update more, or do you want longer chapters that take FOREVER? ^^ Please review! And thanks to everyone who has Reviewed/Faved/Alerted!! Hopefully see you all soon! =]**


	5. Why am I such a coward?

**Cough cough… I should be doing homework about now but… I'll do this to keep my readers happy! Also check my profile page to see what Lucinda and Rai look liek cuz my picture is them two (well, their heads...) ^-^ ****I DO NOT! OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL ONE PIECE CHARATERS! I ONLY OWN (at the minute) RAI AND LUCINDA!**

--

Lucinda couldn't help but glare at the hair waving in her face.

"How's Zoro?" Luffy asked concerned in his cage **still**!

"I let him sleep at my house since it's next door." The chief said to him as he pointed at his house. The old man carried on talking but Lucinda didn't pay attention. Rai was awake now and she looked nervous. The brunettes hair got in her face again, it was the last straw. She quietly took a sai from one of its straps and grabbed her hair with the other. Rai looked at Lucinda questionably. Then Lucinda ripped the knife through her hair cutting off so much hair it only reached under her shoulder blades.

You're properly wondering how her hair was suddenly from a ponytail to loose… Well, she just simply took it out! Anyway, Rai's face was speechless as she looked at Lucinda's hair in shock.

"Can you layer it for me, Rai? It's too thick!" Lucinda moaned as she glared at the clump of hair in her hand, she was surprised what she hadn't cut off half her ear actually.

"O-ok…" The said blonde replied and went behind Lucinda and started layering it for her as they both listened to the Chief explaining about Zoro and how stubborn he was. Then a question popped in her head as Rai finished her work.

"Is this dog's name ShuShu?" She asked but a certain male voice spoke with her. She wouldn;y help but glare at Luffy. The only person that was allowed to talking in unison with her was Zoro… Or Rai on rare occasions.

"Yeah." Was their reply from the old man.

"What's he doing here?" Luffy asked. _He asks so many questions… _Lucinda though to herself as she studied the black haired boy carefully.

"He's guarding this store. I just came to give him his food…" The Chief said then as he trailed off.

"Oh! I would enjoy some food!" Lucinda said, her blue eyes shining. Of course she didn't say it loud enough for the other three people to hear her, well at least Rai could. Then she remembered her backpack. As Nami spoke and the grey haired man went into story mode, Lucinda rummaged though her bag hoping to find at least a crumb. But she found none. And Rai started looking at her as if she was a freak, then her eyes went wide.

"Y-You have w-wolf ears!!!" She whispered quietly in surprise, obviously trying to not faint… again. Then she saw Lucinda wink at her.

"Hehe! So I have! And I'll tell you how I got them…" She started to whisper to Rai what she did to get them, then the blonde gasped!

"You ate a--"

"Shhh!! Don't blab!" Lucinda whispered slapping a hand over her olive green eyed friend, whose eyes were wide still. As Rai started to calm down she took a good look at Lucinda.

"Y-You've grown…" She said sadly.

"Yeeaahh… So…?" The brunette replied looking at her friend strangely.

"W-well, we w-wont be able t-to play dress up a-anymore!" Rai said to her, her forehead creasing.

"Oh my god! I used to love to dress up!" Lucinda replied smiling shyly as the memories from when she was 4 came back to her mind.

"I d-did as well." As Rai smiled at her as well and tipped her head to the side a bit.

"I hope we can do som--" This time, Lucinda was interrupted but a screaming roar as Nami screeched slightly.

"Wh-What is it, that roaring noise…!!!" Nami screamed as sweat started to drip down her forehead.

"Th-That is that guy!!! The beast trainer Mohji!!!!" The Chief cried as his eyes bulged out of his head in fear.

"Eh…" Lucinda said as the two started running as fast as they could away from them, then looked at the cage to see Luffy staring hard at the dog and she stood up, and sat on top of the cage where Luffy was sitting so her legs were dangling to his left side. Then she noticed that not two, but three figures where running away.

"Pfft! Coward…" Lucinda mumbled as she glared at the three backs running.

"Oi! Something has come up! Give me the key, you little thing!" Luffy tried to urge the dog to puke up the key. But the dog just woofed as a response. Lucinda couldn't help but sigh.

"Well, I found a guy and a girl… I'm Buggy's pirate crew member, the beast trainer Mohji!" and unfamiliar voice of Mohji hung in the air as a growl from under him was heard as well. He was riding a huge orange lion the size of an elephant. Then, Mohji started the chuckle.

"So the people you were just with ditched you?" He said as he creepily smiled at them. "Poor thing, and you tried so hard to run away… And you girl, you could easily run away but we wouldn't have that, would we?" The creepy smile had turned to a sickening smirk now that send shivers up Lucinda's spine.

"Lucinda?" Luffy asked confused.

"Yup?" the blue eyed girl said as she to her left and bent down a bit to look at Luffy, "What?"

"Oh, I though you ran away with the others!" Luffy said as he smiled at her, which caused her to roll her eyes.

"Hey!! Listen!!" Mohji shouted at them, so the two looked at him again.

"Captain Buggy is pretty mad…" He started to say again in a creepy voice as he leant forwards, "You guys have committed a pretty serious crime…" A growl came from the huge lion.

"What the heck are you suppose to be, wearing a weird fur cap like that?" Luffy insulted him.

"Yeah! I mean I'm a girl so I know fashion sense is in my blood, and that is NOT fashion mate…" Lucinda said to him scowling at her mistake, _I really shouldn't insult him in the position I'm in… _She thought to herself.

"What…!!! YOU IDIOTS!! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!!! THIS IS MY HAIR!!!!!" Mohji shouted as he pointed to his 'hair' with his index finger.

"That just makes it weirder." Luffy said as he made a face.

"Yu-uh! I agree." The wolf-girl agreed as she nodded slightly and adjusted herself on the cage so she was in sitting cross legged. _Sigh… There goes the 'not insulting him in the position I'm in plan'' Oh god…_ Lucinda thought.

"Shuddup!!!" Was there reply from the cat-man.

"One… One of you is in a cage, and the other I have trapped like a rat… You don't know how scary I am…" He said as he twitched a bit. Then Lucinda turned her head to see something there. _He hasn't really trapped me… Hmm… I could just run for it, but Luffy would be stuck here with this boring dude… _She though

"Don't even try it!" Came a shout from Mohji, and Lucinda whirled her head back around to face him.

"I'm telling you two! There's not an animal in the world that can disobey me! That includes that dog over there!" Mohji exclaimed as he jumped off his lion and pointed to ShuShu, who was still there for some reason (well, 'some reason' to Lucinda for not listening to ShuShu's story).

"Shake a paw…" Mohji said as he leaned his hand forward to make ShuShu shake his hand (not literally you idiots!) but just earned him a bite in the hand front the pure white dog.

"AHHHH!!!!" Mohji screamed as he scuttled back onto his pet rubbing his hand in pain.

"You two are just nameless common thief!" He continued as if nothing between him and ShuShu had happened.

"You gave up on the dog?" Luffy asked.

"ShuShu!" Lucinda corrected him, and ShuShu moved his eyes to face her when she said his name.

"Yeah yeah… ShuShu…" Luffy said not interested at all.

"I have no reason not to kill you. Tell me where Roronoa Zoro is!" Mohji glared at them creepily. _Eh, he wants my brother? I'll kill him before he can do that!_ Lucinda glared back at him, _Mind you, he always gives off a creepy vibe hmm…_

"I don't want to!" Luffy exclaimed, which caused Lucinda to jerk out of her thoughts and say what she thought.

"You're not having my brother!!" She shouted at him, only a few seconds later did she realise what she had said, and covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes widened in fear of what might happen.

"KILL THEM RICHIE!!" Mohji shouted at the lion whose name was actually Richie. Richie jumped at them and pounced at the cage ferociously. Lucinda screamed as loud as she could and jumped from off of the cage and when she hit the ground she noticed that the steel cage had broken and Luffy was flying into a building a couple doors away. She took this chance to quietly run where Luffy had landed and hide behind the rubble to see Mohji either talking to himself, or talking to Richie.

The 14 year old girl couldn't believe all the cuts and bruises she had just from that fall. She had fell harder then that and usually hadn't had cuts OR bruises. _What am I doing to do… ShuShu!! _Lucinda turned around and leaned against the building with tears in her eyes, she then slid down. _When it's all the big talk I'm ok… But when it comes to fighting… I'm just a big wimp! _She harshly though as tears ran freely down her face. But then she noticed that the one and only Luffy was back here as well.

"What a shock… I ended up all the way here at the other side…" he said as he rubbed his sore head, then he noticed Lucinda.

"Luffy…" Lucinda breathed heavily.

"Lucinda! I'm out of that stuffy cage!" he said grinning at her, which made her smile a bit. "Okay! From now on after we get rid of those people, we're gonna make Nami the thief our navigator!!" Luffy promised.

_If only I could tell him I'm actually a coward putting on a brave face…_

--

**BLAH!! The last bit was written totally our of heart… I think Lucinda's turning into a Mary-Sue! D Any improvements? If you have any please tell me! =] I'll be forever grateful! Also I want to say a VERY special thanks to redvsblue and Shibo26 for reviewing! Luffy-fangirl245, mashin-kumori, redvsblue and shibo26 for faving! And mashin-kumori, redvsblue, Shibo26 and The Angel of Lust for alerting!! I love redvsblue and Shibo26! ^^ My bestie friends for being nice to me and reviewing, faving and alerting!! Weee!! I also have 366 hits from the start of my story… Yesterday I have 299 then when I uploaded the next chapter I checked again and I have 360 0-0 wow… Lol**


	6. Those two make a good couple!

**Oh my god… My great-grandma died yesterday and four boys think I'm a vamp-wolf (vampire cross werewolf)… What the hell is with boys these days? _ I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, OR ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN RAI AND LUCINDA!**

**--**

Lucinda took a deep breath then exhaled and looked at Luffy.

"Look Luffy, I can't fi--" She was cut off from Nami screaming and shouting at Luffy for actually living.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO SURVIVE?!?" Nami shouted at him, then she pointed at the building Lucinda was leaning against and the one that Luffy had crashed though.

"You smashed through a house, but you appear to be perfectly fine!! Which is too weird!!! Take her for example, she only fell and she has cuts and bruises everywhere!!!" She continued as she then pointed at Lucinda, who stood up and limped towards the four people. Rai ran up and helped Lucinda walk towards them.

"What is your purpose here? Why are you fighting those pirates?" The Chief asked as he looked at the people in front of him.

"I chose my goal a moment ago didn't I Lucinda?" Luffy asked Lucinda smiling. Lucinda just sighed and suddenly found the stone floor quite interesting. She also wiped away the tears that were stray on her face. Rai looked at her sympathetically **(_A/N: JESUS CHRIST!! I SPELT THAT RIGHT ON MY FIRST TRY!!! WOW!! =D) _**.

"It's getting the grand line map, and a navigator!" Luffy exclaimed as his smile turned into a grin.

--

"I'm gonna see Zoro for a minute and come back, that fur cap guy appears to be looking for him." Luffy said as he turned around and started walking off.

"I'll come! I want to see how he's doing, his is my brother after all!" Lucinda said as she ran to walk next to Luffy.

"YOU IDIOTS, DON'T!!! THIS TIME YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO GET EATEN BY THAT LION!!!" The Chief shouted at them.

"Heh… I just had a thought." Nami said, and Rai and the old man faced her. "Those two look like a good couple together!" She then got a scary smirk on her face. At that moment, you don't want to know what she thought of doing to the two.

--

Luffy and Lucinda were walking around the building in silence. Luffy had his hands in his pockets, and Lucinda was looking up at the sky with her hands behind her back humming in her head. Only thing was she was behind Luffy now so she wouldn't lose home.

Then Luffy stopped and Lucinda walked into his back.

"What the hell, why did yo- oh my god!" she whispered as she heard barking that sounded like ShuShu.

The store ShuShu always sat in front of was on fire. Wood collapsed to the floor as it burned.

"Luffy, we have to do something!" Lucinda cried as she started to move forward to help, but Luffy grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"No don't." Was her simple answer from Luffy. Lucinda gave him a horrified look, but kept her position.

"Woof, woof, woof!!" ShuShu barked. He sounded heartbroken. Lucinda looked at Luffy with a worried face and her eyebrows creased. Suddenly Luffy whirled around, taking Lucinda's hand again and dragging her off.

--

As Richie and Mohji stormed down the high street, they had to make a quick stop as Luffy and Lucinda stopped in front of them.

Lucinda was hiding behind Luffy and her hands were in tight balls on his shirt.

"….? You two…" Mohji said darkly. "Weren't you both just…! Killed a while ago?!?!" he continued as Richie started growling.

"I can't die that easily! Because I'm a rubberman!" Luffy explained.

"You didn't even do anything to me…" Lucinda mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear her, and he didn't thankfully to her.

"Rubberman? I can understand that you may have incredible devil's luck but I think you got a little hurt on the head…" Mohji said as he smirked. _Oh no, oh no, oh no! He's looking at me! AHH!! _Lucinda though as she tried to hide herself behind Luffy even more.

"COMING WITHIN MY SIGHT AGAIN WAS A DUMB THING TO DO!!!!! THIS TIME I'LL SEND YOU TWO TO THE NEATHERWORLDS!!!!" Mohji screamed as he sent Richie to kill them. Richie growled menacingly as he jumped towards them.

Lucinda's ears just went numb and she wouldn't here anything from fear. She covered her eyes with her hands and stood there shaking.

Then she heard a shout of "What the hell?!?!" from Mohji and looked up, to see Luffy had used his Gomu Gomu powers to twist his arms around each other and they were in Richies face, then Luffy let his arms release and he sent Richie into the ground head first.

"Luffy, I'm gonna see if ShuShu's alright…" Lucinda said as she started running off to where ShuShu's store was. She heard a small 'Ok' from Luffy.

When she was running, she heard a **BANG **come from behind her, and she knew Luffy had hurt him… badly.

--

When Lucinda got there, she saw ShuShu looking at the remains of the burnt down store, and his face looked heartbroken.

"ShuShu…" She whispered and walked over to where he was sitting, and sat next to him and looked at the rubble as well.

She heard footsteps behind them and Nami and the Chief talking to each other.

Then some more footsteps and she turned her head to see Luffy. Lucinda couldn't help but smile._ At least he didn't get himself killed. _She though.

"Oho! So , you're still alive!" Nami said surprised as Luffy looked at her confused.

"And I'm surprised that Miss. Pirate is actually here, I heard you have no sense of direction!" Nami said smirking as she quickly glanced at Rai. Lucinda's cheeks flustered a deep red and she scowled, but ignored them anyway. Then Nami's mood changed drastically.

"Before you get your other pirate pals over to raid this village why don't you just go to hell?!?" She shouted at Luffy, properly at Lucinda but she didn't listen.

Both the Chief and Rai had to hold on to Nami to stop her from attacking the two.

"You think you can hurt me?" Luffy said cheekily as he stuck his tongue out at the red head.

"WHAT?!?!?! OKAY!! SO YOU WANNA FIGHT ME HUH?!?! STUPID PIRATE!!!!" She screamed at Luffy as he started to walk towards ShuShu and Lucinda.

"Will you just stop it! Why are you two being like this!" The Chief exclaimed and Rai just let of her, leaving the old man to hold the young woman back.

Then surprising them all, Luffy put a box of dog food in front of ShuShu, and Lucinda looked up at him in confusion, and he sat on the other side to them.

"That's the only one I could bring back, the rest was eaten up if you can believe me!" Luffy said as he smiled at the dog.

"You know Luffy, ShuShu tried hard to fight like you do…" Lucinda muttered to him, she was starting to get a headache…

"Ah! Yeah! It was admirable! You fought so well!" He said still smiling. _How can he be so smiley…_ Lucinda thought to herself sighing.

"Well, I couldn't see it, but I know basically what has happened!" Luffy told ShuShu who was still looking straight in front of her.

"For god sakes…" Lucinda mumbled as she lifted up her head and rubbed her forehead. Suddenly, ShuShu picked up the box of dog food, and started to walk away. Lucinda and Luffy's eyes followed him as he walked away, but he looked back at them, mainly to Luffy though.

Then he put the box on the floor, and barked at Luffy in thanks.

"Yeah!! You be strong too!!" He said happily to the dog as he grinned. And ShuShu barked a bit more at Lucinda. Who just smiled shyly at him.

Nami from behind them laughed nervously for shouting.

--

**Bloody hell… I wrote this up while I was watching I'm a celebrity!! (If you're American or in another country except for England then you might not know what it is) Search it up on the web to find out about it, it's awesome! ^-^ Please review! Oh and in history today, we had a substitute teacher and he called on of the boys a girl! (He's only like... early 20s as well!!) ^^**


	7. Too much shouting kills the brain

**Oh my god… I'm so bored… Does anyone who about Sedimentary rocks and Igneous rocks? I don't listen in science and I really can't be bothered to search it up on the net… **

**--**

Lucinda and Luffy were sitting next to each other as Nami walked up next to Luffy.

"Sorry for screaming at you!" Nami exclaimed as she smiled at Luffy. He looked at her confused, then started to get up smiling.

"It's okay. You lost someone important to you because of pirates. You've been through a lot haven't you?" He asked. "You don't need to say anything…" He carried on. Lucinda also stood up and stood next to Rai, who was standing next to the old chief. Suddenly, the old man started making noises.

"I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!!!!!" He shouted, causing both Rai and Lucinda to jump back about two metres.

"What?" Nami asked startled.

"Urm…" Lucinda mumbled as she stood there in shock.

"IT'S JUST SO MISERABLE!! SHUSHU AND YOU YOUNGSTERS ARE FIGHTING LIKE THIS… BUT WHY IS IT THAT I, BEING THE VILLAGE CHIEF, CAN ONLY WATCH OUR VILLAGE BEING TRAMPLED!!!!" The old man shouted.

"Wait!!! Chief, calm down!!!" Nami shouted at him, trying to calm him down.

"Wow!! Dude! Taking a chill pill!! A man at your age shouldn't be shouting like that!!" Lucinda also shouted at the man cheekily.

"TO BE A REAL MAN, THERE ARE SOME FIGHTS THAT CANNOT BE AVOIDED!!" He carried on ignoring the two girls completely, "ISN'T THAT RIGHT, KID?!?"

"That's right, Mister!" Luffy replied grinning.

"Don't encourage him!!!" Nami and Lucinda screamed at him, well Nami just shouted from the side but Lucinda grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him uncomfortably close and then screamed at him, whilst shaking him.

Suddenly the grey haired man started going into story mode, in which they all (minus Lucinda of course) listened intently to. As he carried on the story, Lucinda stood next to Luffy, playing with her newly cut hair whilst muttering stuff to herself.

"I'M GOING TO FIGHT!!!!!" The chief shouted heroically after he'd finished the story.

"Ur… Sorry, did you say something?" Lucinda asked confused as the rest of the people around her sweat-dropped.

"YEEESSS!!!! FIRE!!!! BUGGY SPECIAL CANNONBALL!!!!" Came the familiar scream of Buggy that hung around the atmosphere, then suddenly a huge blast came and blow up the houses right next to them. Nami covered her eyes in protection, the Chief stood there in shock for a few moments, Luffy also was in shock. Lucinda and Rai just looked at each other then they were all sent backwards. When the old chief landed on the floor he started growling.

"Grr… Even my house!!" He growled out.

"ZORO WAS SLEEPING IN THERE!!!" Both Lucinda and Luffy shouted as their eyes went wide.

"Is he dead…?! The kid with the waist band…?" The Chief breathed out as he stood there still.

"Hey!!! Zoro!!! Are you still alive?!?" Luffy asked as he shouted into the clearing smoke.

"WHAT IF HE ISN'T ALIVE?!?!?!?" Lucinda screamed out as she collapsed on her knees next to Luffy. But in the smoke, they saw a blurry figure sitting up from off of the ground.

"Yeah…" They heard Zoro's voice say groggily, "That was a bad way to wake me up!" He said as he rubbed his forehead. Lucinda stood up and ran towards him and hugged him so far it looked like he was going to die from suffocation.

"What a relief!! You're alive!!" Luffy grinned at the green haired teen.

"And just how is it that you survived?" Nami asked as a couple drops of sweat dripped down her face. Lucinda knew exactly what she was thinking, 'What is up with these people?'. Lucinda giggled a bit, she as well have asked herself the same question a number of times since she became part of Luffy's crew.

Suddenly, they all heard coughing and patting and turned to the grey haired Chief.

"It feels as though my chest is being scrapped out….!!" He wheezed out, as he patted if chest trying to sort it out.

"Chief!!" Nami cried worriedly. Zoro was still trying to get up properly, with Rai trying to help him. Lucinda was now stood a couple centimetres behind Luffy and he was just stood where he originally was looking at the Chief confusedly.

"DO YOU THINK I'LL ALLOW PIRATES TO TRAMPLE OVER US AGAIN!!!!!?" Chief shouted. _Again?_ Lucinda thought, her forehead creasing.

"FOR A 'HORSE-SKELETION LIKE GUY' WHO SUDDENLY POPS OUT….!!" At this moment, the man was standing there, his hands were in fists in front of him and his face was one of anger. "WE HAS ABSOLUTLEY NO RIGHT TO TRAMPLE ALL OVER OUT 40 YEARS!!"

"He looks like he's got constipation or something…" Lucinda whispered to herself, but Luffy overheard her and started chuckling to himself until the old man did another out burst.

"I AM THE CHIEF!!!!" The Chief screamed and did a sort of superhero pose. _No! You're Britney Spears! _Was the first sarcastic thought that came to Lucinda's mind at the outburst.

"I WON'T LEAVE AND LET THIS VILLAGE BE TREATED THIS WAY!!!" He carried on shouting.

"H-How long I-is he going t-to keep s-shouting?" Rai whispered as she frowned.

"Alright! I'm going to fight!" The Chief said as he started to run away. But was stopped by a worried Nami.

"W-Wait a minute Chief!!" She shouted as she clung to the back of his shirt and dug her feet into the ground.

"LET GO OF ME, KID!!" The Chief replied to this reaction and started to try and pull away, but having no luck.

"Those people are dangerous!!!" Nami told him, as she continued to pull him back, "So what's the point in going?! This is too reckless!!"

"I KNOW IT'S RECKLESS!!!!!!" The man screamed at her, as he turned around and tears started to slide down his old, wrinkled face in despair. At the action, Nami withdrew immediately. Luffy kept a straight face and Zoro did the same. Lucinda stood there with a wide-eyed expression on her face whilst Rai stifled a gasp as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"YOU JUST WAIT!!!! BUGGY THE CLOWN!!!!" The Chief screamed as he raced off, leaving dust behind him.

"The Chief… was… crying…" Nami breathed out.

"Oh really? I didn't see anything!" Luffy said sarcastically as he started to walk away past Lucinda.

"For some reason, this is starting to feel more fun…" Zoro said as he smiled from is sitting position. Rai looked speechless at her friend.

"I agree!!" Luffy laughed, with his hands in his pockets as he grinned one of his cheeky grins.

"How can you still laugh?!" Nami shouted at him, looking disgusted.

"I agree with Nami!!" Lucinda laughed, as she mocked Luffy and made it look like she had her hands in her 'pockets'. Only thing was, she didn't have any pockets…

"Ah! You two, don't worry! I like that old man! I'm not going to let him die!!" Luffy said as he continued grinning at them.

"Luffy… I don't know what to do with you…" Lucinda sighed as she shook her head and giggled a bit. This caused Luffy the chuckle.

"How can you two still laugh in a situation like this? Where the hell does your confidence come from?" Nami shouted at the two, mainly at Luffy though.

Our destination is the 'Grand Line', now we're going to steal that map… again!" Luffy explained to her. _Again…? _Lucinda couldn't help but think as she took her hands out her imaginary pockets and put them behind her back.

"Will you join us? You need the map too!" Luffy said as he lifted is left hand in the arm, for Nami to shake.

"And the treasure too!" Lucinda said as she appeared behind Luffy, and was peering at the red head with a shy smile on her face. They both noticed that Nami sighed lightly.

"I'm not going to become a pirate." She replied looking at the two with cold eyes. But then she slapped Luffy's hand and Lucinda's smile became bigger.

"Rather than 'partners' let's just say we're 'cooperating'. Helping each other to achieve our goals!" She smiled.

--

Shouting. That's what's happening again… Shouting.

"You're going too?! WHAT ABOUT YOUR STOMACH INJURY?!" Nami shouted at Zoro as she gripped her stomach to emphasize what she was saying.

"It's all healed." Zoro flatly said as he started walking in front Nami.

"Yeah right!!" Was his reply. Lucinda and Luffy turned their heads to face them, as they interrupted their conversation about the Grand Line and One Piece. Rai was the only one out of all of them that wasn't talking to anyone. She was a loner.

"More important than the injury done to my body, is the injury my name suffers because all I did in my last fight was getting hurt!" Should we go?" Zoro asked as he tied is black bandana over his light green hair.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Luffy shouted as he cracked his knuckles.

"C'mon Rai-chan! TO… Urm… Where ever we're going!" Lucinda said as she threw her arm around Rai's shoulders. But Nami just stood there face-palming as she sighed in defeat.

"I'm dumbfounded…"

----

… **GOMENASAI!!!! Dx I'm soooo sorry! Christmas is coming up, and I've been busy so I'm sorry it's late! D= Hopefully I might get the next chapter up next week-ish…**


	8. The fight begins? Pfft!

…………… **I talk to people too much on chat rooms… Gah! D= I'M SO SORRY!! FANFICTION WOULDN'T WORK FOR ME EITHER FOR LIKE… 125 YEARS!!! (Actually more like a couple weeks…) It sucks so much! **

**Disclaimer = I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY TWO OCS WHOM YOU, AT THIS MOMENT, DO NOT KNOW OF!**

**--**

As the five of them ended up at the scene, they saw that the old Chief was being held in the air by a… floating hand. And they all knew (and saw) that Buggy was doing this. Plus Luffy, being him, went in for the kill without even hesitating.

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO THE VILLAGE!!!" The old man screamed as Luffy leapt from his spot in front of Lucinda.

"Huh?!" They all heard a confused noise from the higher up level a couple metres away. Buggy.

"That straw hat…?!" The voice cursed. Definitely Buggy. Luffy had ripped the floating white-gloved hand from the wrinkled mans sore, now red raw neck.

" I've kept my promise! I've come to beat you!!" Luffy exclaimed to the clown above them, as he grinned a promising smile and he let go of the hand.

The hand glided back to its owner and connected onto his arm with a small click.

"So… You come out without a single trace of fear by your own will… YOU MORONS!!" Buggy said to them, as he growled out the last part. But his eyes settled on the shivering wolf-girl next to Zoro.

"You're all… SO DEAD!!!!!" Buggy screamed at them as he laughed.

"Listen. I don't care whether or not you fight, you guys do as you wish. I'm just here for the map and the treasure." Nami explained to the other four people. Rai was putting on a brave face as she stood in her spot next to her new found friend, Nami. And Lucinda was next to a smirking Zoro as she suddenly found the ground quite… interesting.

"Yeah, I know." Zoro replied, his smirk becoming bigger.

Suddenly the old man was trying to stand up, and was groaning.

"All of you…" He huffed out. "What did you come back for…? You five stay out of this!" the man was growling now. "This is my war!!!" He said to confidently.

Lucinda heard Rai sigh next to her. _Whaaaa…..? When does Rai sigh like that…? _She asked herself, very confused.

"I'm the one that must protect this village!!!" The chief screamed, his face grumpled as he went to run again with his wooden staff (weapon). "Don't… INTERFERE!!!"

But then Luffy did a rather… vicious attack on the **old** man and slammed his hand on the back of the mans hand and pushed as hard as he could. The noise they made was terrible…

"Oh… Harsh… I can feel that and it ain't even happening to me…" Lucinda murmured to Rai, whose face was one of disgust as actually glared at Luffy for hurting the old man.

"W…What?!" Nami gasped out loud. Buggy looked very confused, and Zoro just looked at the two.

"Y…You idiot!!" Nami screamed at Luffy as the Chief hit the ground with a dull _**thud**_.

"What… What the hell was that for?!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO THE CHIEF?!?" Nami shouted at Luffy, who wasn't fazed one bit.

"S-She's a b-bit protective o-of that man I-isn't she?" Rai asked, her face had gone back to her normal, soft worried face with wide eyes instead of the narrowed eyes she had just a moment ago.

Of course, Lucinda didn't actually answer because she was too busy trying to calm Nami down.

"Nami… It's o…ok!" Lucinda laughed nervously as she put a shaking hand on the older girls shoulder. Truth to be told, she was shit scared of Nami.

"No it's not!! I demand to know why you did that!!!" She continued to scream at Luffy."'Cause he would just get in the way!" Luffy replied his usual grin on his face. _Is it just me, or is Luffy always smiley…? _Lucinda, once again, asked herself. (Her face was like this at the moment: -.- ).

Everyone was silent for a moment. Well, until Zoro interrupted the silence.

"That was smart-thinking…" He said as he looked at Luffy. Lucinda and Rai were properly thinking one thing… _Luffy? Smart? BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!_ Of course, they didn't laugh and let Zoro carry on.

"If you had left him alone, without a doubt he would've charged recklessly. It's safer got him to be unconscious." Zoro had proved both the brunette and blonde wrong… Just like he used to when they were all younger. _God damn it… _Was Lucinda's immediate thought.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING UNNECCESARY!" Nami once again screamed. Causing Rai and Lucinda to snap out of their thoughts, and scaring them so much they were now hugging each other so tightly. Then they realised what they were doing and immediately released each other, and acting like nothing had happened.

Then Luffy got into a shouting stance.

"Hey you, huge, RED, **ugly…. BIG NOSE!!" **The straw hat shouted at Buggy, who had been watching the whole time.

Lucinda groaned, _time to run…_ was her next thought.

The clown himself, and his crew jaw dropped and looked speechless. As did Nami, Zoro and Rai. Then the shout came.

"Crew!!!!!!! Fire, the… BUGGY SPECIAL CANNON BALL!!!!!!" Buggy screamed at his crew, who prepared the cannon, and fired it as Buggy shouted things at them.

"Oi! Luffy! DODGE IT!!!" Zoro shouted at Luffy as he grabbed the boys vest at the back and tried to pull his away, but with no luck.

"Are you trying to get your self killed? YOU IDIOT!!" Nami cried as she started running. Lucinda wanted to run, but she seemed stuck to the spot. One part wanted to run, but the other knew that Luffy wouldn't let any of them actually get killed. But, Rai stood behind Lucinda, she was properly still partly exhausted from fainting at least two times in one day.

Then they heard Luffy speak.

"Do you think just because of a cannon ball…" he obviously paused for a dramatic effect. "I'll move a single inch?" He continued cockily.

Buggy looked _**very **_angry now.

Lucinda swallowed hard. She hated knowing that during the next couple of seconds, she could die, so she squeezed her eyes shut tight and covered her ears to block out any sound. She could feel Rai's hands gripping her shirt from behind, and her head in the crook of her neck.

Then suddenly, there was a gust of wind and she waited a couple of seconds. Then opened her eyes and unblocked her ears. Luffy wasn't in front of her. She then heard a gasp from behind her, and turned around. Only to see him flying through the air… and he looked like a… balloon?

"He could've said something sooner…" They heard Zoro groan as he face palmed. Lucinda looked at Rai, who looked back at her. They made a dash for where Zoro was standing, and hide behind him. He was the one looked baffled know.

Lucinda's misty blue eyes followed the cannon ball as it hit the building opposite them, and where the Buggy crew were.

"Yay!!" Luffy exclaimed. Lucinda's eyes then when to him. "Their number has decreased!! Shall we start?" he asked, with one hand on his hat.

Zoro muttered something, and Nami was once again shouting at Luffy about 'What the hell was he?!' as she put it…

Lucinda and Rai just looked at each other again… Why were they with these people again?

---

**Ah! Sorry again! I've been reading this book called "The Sight"! And it's awesome!!! I've finished reading it and I recommend it to people! It's about this she-wolf called Larka who has the power of the Sight and the curse that comes with it is killing off her pack. =] At the moment I'm actually reading 'Frozen Fire' by Tim Bowler… Dusty's such a pretty name… (Main characters name if you didn't figure that out) I also recommend it! Here's the blurb.**

_**When Dusty gets the phone call from a mysterious boy she knows she can't ignore it. He seems to know something about the disappearance of her brother, Josh, which means that Dusty must find the boy no matter what.**_

**=] Love the book! Also, me and my two best friends are writing a book (I might make it into a manga because that my specialty… Claire's is Writing, Lauren's is imagining (coming up with ideas, and mine is manga so yeah…) I know this is long isn't it… Hehe! CHRISTMAS IS SOOOOON! My next update will probably after christmas…**


	9. Aiko the Tightropeist enters!

……**.. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!!!!! I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE OR THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN RAI AND LUCINDA AND MAYBE ANOTHER OC IM ABOUT 30 CHAPTERS TIME!! XD**

**--**

The five stood there in front of the destroyed building… motionless. Nami was sitting on her knees, Zoro was standing with his arms crossed. Luffy had his arms dangling by his sides, and Lucinda had one hand on her hip and was leaning her weight on her right leg. Rai was standing with her arms in front of her, with her fingers laced together.

"Ok!" Came a sudden shout from Nami as she stood up and looked at Luffy, "Explain yourself! I don't understand all of this!"

"Don't worry Nami! I don't either…" Lucinda said as she groaned the last bit out, but Nami waved it off.

"From the moment you fought with the lion and came back alive!! It isn't humanly possible!!" She carried on ranting… Lucinda sighed and Rai side glanced at her.

"How the hell did you just swell up like a balloon?! " Nami yelled at Luffy looking confused but furious at the same time.

Luffy just crossed his arms and stared back at her with a grin on his face.

"Gomu gomu…" Nami twitched. "Balloon!" Luffy said as he laughed.

"I WASN'T ASKING YOU FOR THE STUPID NAME!!!" The red head screamed at him, but he didn't look fazed.

Lucinda and Zoro rolled their eyes, and Rai smiled.

Suddenly, a clatter was heard from the debris of the building, and a sinister laugh echoed the surrounding houses.

All their eyes turned to the people in the smoky rubble.

There were two men and the lion there… And all three looked… dead. But around their necks, there were hands.

"You're chatting around making a lotta noise! It's like your not even scared…"

Both Lucinda and Rai twitched.

"Using their crew as shields?" Nami breathed out in disgust.

Then, the two men dropped to the floor to reveal Buggy.

"I'm so mad… Words fail me…" The clown growled out with his arms crossed, his hands still in mid air.

"This is the biggest humiliation we've ever received under our pirate flag, Captain!" A man from behind Richie the lion said. He had black-blue hair, a bit shaved, that covered his left eye and was wearing a black cape that hung on his shoulders.

Behind them, a man with the fur ears, Mohji, got up from the pile of bodies and started complaining that he fell unconscious.

"Cabaji! What the hell did you do to Richie?" Mohji shouted at Cabaji when he noticed Richie's condition. But the raven haired man just tossed the lion away as if it was a rat in his hand.

"I was afraid my clothes might get dirty…" Cabaji shrugged, "So I used him as a shield."

The bear-like man ran up to his pet and started shaking Richie awake, who was choking on air.

"Richie!! Hey!! Are you okay?!?" Mohji asked the lion, and he opened his eyes to see Cabaji forcing a fierce glare in his direction. Richie jumped up and hid behind a wall, cowering in fear of the man.

"You bastard!!" Mohji said as he glared back at Cabaji, standing in front of Richie. Then he noticed Luffy and everyone standing a couple metres away and his eyes bulged out of his head.

"THE KID IN THE STRAW-HAT!!! CAPTAIN BUGGY!! BE CAREFUL OF THAT KID!!" Mohji started shouted to his captain, who was behind somewhere to his left, behind Cabaji somewhere. "THE KID'S ALSO GOT THE POWER OF THE DEVIL FRUIT!! HE'S A RUBBERMAN!!"

Lucinda snorted as she tried to hold back laughter.

"Took you long enough to find out that, that idiot is a rubber guy…"

Nami's head turned to Luffy and she tilted an eyebrow.

"You're a rubberman?!" She asked, a shocked expression appeared on her face at Luffy's next action.

"Yeah! Wanna see?" And Luffy pulled the sides of his mouth and stretched them abit. Nami's eye just twitched - again.

"Devil…. Fruit…!!!" Buggy growled out as he stared at Luffy intensely. "So…That's how he managed to bounce back my Buggy Special Cannonball… But… Mohji, If you already knew that…" As Buggy said that, his left hand unattached itself from his arm and grabbed Mohji's neck harshly.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TRY AND TELL ME?!" He shouted as he threw Mohji towards Luffy and the gang.

"BUT I DID!!" Mohji screamed as a reply. "YOU FIVE!! GET OUTTA THE WAY!!"

"You get outta the way!" Luffy said as he started to rise his leg up, then when Mohji came close to them, Luffy kicked him in the jaw, sending him towards Nami, who had to jump out of the way to try and not get knocked over.

"The fight has just started!" Luffy announced as he started to get in a fighting stance. Cabaji started charging forwards towards Luffy on a unicycle with a katana.

"Buggy's pirate Fleet's sanbouchou! 'Cabaji the Acrobat'!!!" Cabaji started shouting, "I'll avenge the pain you've caused to my crew!!" And he raised his katana.

But before the katana hit Luffy, Zoro managed to get in between the sword and Luffy and blocked the weapon with his own katana.

"If it's swords… I'm all for it." Zoro smirked as he glared at the other swordsman.

"As a swordsman, I get to slay you…" Cabaji said his scarf covered his mouth, but you could tell he was smirking as well.

A couple feet away, Lucinda and Rai stood. They were both breathing heavily - Lucinda because she didn't want her brother to get himself killed like he already nearly did, and Rai because she could she the blood still coming from Zoros wound.

When Cabaji blew fire in Zoros face, Lucinda immediately hid behind Rai, but with her back leaning on Rai's legs. The blondes eyes started shifting around, but straight after she started Cabaji kicked Zoro in his wound. Her green shifty eyes went wide and she then fainted again, but she fell on the right side.

And the two swordsmen carried on fighting…

"Hey Captain… Mind if I pitch in?" Came a feminine voice and a woman came from behind a building. She had scarlet hair and black eyes, and was dressed in a silver leotard with a light pink tutu around her waist and silver ballerina shoes. She also had grey arm bands that went from her wrist to her elbow on both arms. Her scarlet hair was pulled back in a bun with two bits of hair hanging out the front.

"Aiko…" Buggy growled out as he closed his eyes. "If I do remember rightly, your not part of this crew anymore!"

"Aww! C'mon! I could always prove in right for with crew." Aiko smiled at the clown.

"If you could, what could YOU do to prove it?" He asked as he turned his head slightly, but just enough to see Aiko and the fight.

"Well… I could kill those to twerps over there…" She said as she pointed to the fallen Rai and Lucinda, who still had her back to everyone else.

"They're no problem yet." Buggy said.

"But you said yet. If I get rid of them now, we wouldn't have to worry about them later."

"Hmm… Fine. But, impress me."

"Ok!" Then Aiko started walking forwards towards the two.

Lucinda heard the sound of her foot steps, and started to slowly turn her head towards the sound. She also turned herself around so she could see better, but when she had turned 180 degrees she had to look up to see Aiko.

"Hello little child!" The tall woman said as she smiled down at her.

"Urm…" Was all Lucinda could say. This woman sounded like some kind of lesbian paedophile! And she jumped up and started walking backwards to escape this woman.

"Now now child… All I want to do is kill you…" Lucinda screamed and jumped onto a buildings roof.

"You shouldn't have done that! I'm a tightrope walker!!" And Aiko also jumped on the roof and pulled out a steel bar from behind her.

"Hey… Why are you trying to kill me anyway?" Lucinda trembled as her hands went to her hips to make it look like she was brave.

"Well, I was kicked outta this crew a good 3 months ago! And Captain Buggy wants me back, so I'm going to kill you to get back his love!" She exclaimed with a loved up look as she clutched the steel bar to chest.

"Wait… Lemme get this straight… You… Love Buggy?" Lucinda couldn't help tilt her head at the older woman.

"Yes! Now shut up and die already!!" Aiko screamed as she swung her bar at Lucinda, who managed to jump out of the way just in time.

"Grr… Looks like I'll have to fight… I hope none of the guys come up here…" Lucinda mumbled to herself and she put her hands on her Sais and took them out of there sheaths.

"Aww! So the lil wolfie's gonna play?" Aiko smirked at her and raised her weapon up again and brung it down on Lucinda, but just in time threw her Sais in front of her in a cross to stop the bar from hitting her.

"Ok then… It's on…" Lucinda growled.

**--**

**. -runs away- LIKE I SAID! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Autor Note :'

**. Ok, this isn't the easiest thing to say bit I'm actually… I'm well… Urm… I'M DISCONTINUING THIS STORY! -Starts crying-**

**I have something like 1,100+ people reading this story but most of them only read the first chapter and then are like, ''Gee, I can't be arsed to read this anymore!'' and they don't even read the second chapter.**

**Also I will allow someone who has the time to continue this story! :]**

**The reasons I'm discontinuing are:**

**1) Too much homework**

**2) Not enough time**

**3) I HAVE A PERSONAL LIFE YA KNOW!!**

**4) I just don't have the patience…**

**So yeah… I'll properly get touched and burned to death by the **_**very **_**few people who like this story…**

**I'm sooooooo sorry!! :[ But you can see my drawings that I've done if it makes you feel any better… My deviantart is called xLilWolfgirlx**

**:D So……**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**


End file.
